Acerca de ti
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri y Victor, acompañados de Yurio regresan a Hasetsu para tomar un descanso antes de las competencias. Victor quiere saber más acerca del pasado de Yuri, quien a pesar de tener una relación amorosa con él, nunca le cuenta nada y esquiva esos temas. La aparición de un amigo de la infancia de Yuri podría traer la solución a esas dudas, pero también problemas para la pareja.
1. Capítulo 1

Nombre del fanfic: Acerca de ti

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, podía sentir el frío que había en el ambiente pero su cuerpo estaba completamente cálido. Yuri se removió soñoliento, sobando su rostro con el pecho desnudo del hombre que estaba acostado con él en la misma cama, Victor.

Se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del ruso, y abrió los ojos completamente.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzó a vivir en Rusia junto a su entrenador y novio Victor, después del Grand Prix Final en Barcelona que ganó el segundo lugar en el podio.

Miró el rostro durmiente de Victor y sonrió, después de eso se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como el frío invadió su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Tomó la primera prenda de ropa que encontró en el piso y se la puso, había sido una noche muy agitada pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Desde que vivían en Rusia las noches apasionadas con su pareja habían aumentado.

Fue al baño y después a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba unas tazas de cafés, Victor apareció y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Ya despertaste— dijo Yuri sorprendido.

—Me despertó tu ausencia— contestó con un puchero.

Yuri soltó una pequeña risa y continuó haciendo lo suyo mientras su pareja no se despegaba ni un poco.

Luego de un rato, ambos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar.

—¿Has pensado a dónde quieres ir para nuestro descanso antes de las competencias?— preguntó Victor tomando su taza de café.

—La verdad es que no, creí que sólo nos quedaríamos aquí en San Petersburgo ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

—Quiero ir a Hasetsu— contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿De verdad?!— dijo emocionado.

—Quiero visitarlos a todos.

—Entonces vayamos, yo igual quiero ir— dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, mañana mismo iremos.

—Invitemos a Yurio— dijo tomando su celular.

—Si lo invitas tú, estoy seguro que aceptará.

Yuri mandó un mensaje a Yurio para invitarlo a su ciudad natal. Había pasado un tiempo sin ver a su familia y ya la extrañaba bastante, por lo que no podía evitar emocionarse.

Victor observó con una sonrisa a su amado, mientras bebía su café.

—Dice que sí irá— dijo Yuri con alegría.

—Amazing— respondió Victor sonriendo.

—¿De verdad está bien para ti viajar a Japón para nuestros días de descanso? ¿No hubieras preferido pasarlos aquí en tu ciudad natal?— preguntó bajando la mirada con inseguridad.

—Está bien para mí, me gusta esta ciudad y me llena de nostalgia, pero también me gusta muchísimo Hatsetsu, quiero ir allá.

—Ya veo— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta ciudad está llena de recuerdos, pero también quiero estar en la ciudad que está llena de recuerdos tuyos. Quiero visitar nuevamente la ciudad en la que están tus padres, en la que creciste y viviste tus primeros años de adolescencia— confesó— ¿Cómo eras en aquellos tiempos?

—¡Oh, Victor! Tenemos que empezar a empacar ahora ya si queremos llegar mañana a primera hora— dijo cambiando el tema.

Victor lo miró sorprendido— Tienes razón.

La tarde pasó volando, ambos hombres empacaron y prepararon todo.

En la noche llegó Yurio, se quedaría a pasar la noche con ellos para que en la mañana los tres se fueran directamente al aeropuerto.

—Más les vale no hacer cosas estando yo bajo el mismo techo— amenazó Yurio.

—Pero Yurio, no estarás en nuestra misma habitación— comentó Victor tranquilamente.

—Victor— reclamó Yuri sonrojado.

—Tengo oídos, ¿saben?

—Si eso es lo que te molesta, entonces seremos silen...— dijo sonriendo cuando fue interrumpido por Yuri.

—Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y estar llenos de energía— dijo rápidamente— y además Victor, no digas esas cosas frente a Yurio, apenas cumplirá pronto los 16 años.

—Pero él empezó a mencionarlo— comentó Victor con un puchero.

—¡Yo sólo les estaba advirtiendo!— exclamó Yurio avergonzado.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de esas cosas?, Yurio— cuestionó Victor mirándolo con una sonrisa, el rubio se sobresaltó— estos niños de hoy en día.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, anciano?!— se quejó sonrojado.

—Yo a tu edad no andaba pendiente de esas cosas.

—Déjalo Victor— regañó Yuri, Yurio se sintió aliviado— tiene 15 años, sé que hay niños que a esa edad sólo les interesa la sexualidad, pero de seguro Yurio se siente avergonzado de admitirlo, así que déjalo— Yurio se volvió a sobresaltar.

—¡Que no estoy interesado en esas cosas!

—¿Cómo era Yuri cuando tenía 15 años?— preguntó Victor sonriendo.

—Ya es muy tarde, vayamos a dormir— ordenó Yuri, cambiando el tema.

Victor lo miró sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada, simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ambos rusos obedecieron al japonés y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los tres llegaron puntualmente al aeropuerto y viajaron rumbo a Japón.

Llegaron a Yutopia y saludaron a todos, siendo bien recibidos con mucha alegría por la familia Katsuki.

Hiroko, la madre de Yuri, conversó animada con los dos rusos y mientras su hijo junto con Mari ordenaban las habitaciones en las que se hospedarían, comenzó a mostrarles fotografías de cuando Yuri era niño y adolescente.

—¡Tan lindo!— exclamó Victor emocionado viendo una foto de Yuri cuando tenías 6 meses.

Yurio no comentaba nada, pero en su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos brillosos podías verse que sentía la misma emoción que Victor al ver las fotos.

—Aquí es cuando entró al prescolar— dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Siempre fue muy lindo— dijo Victor tomando la fotografía.

—Y esta es de cuando tenía 12 años, a esa edad comenzó a admirarte un montón, siempre te imitaba.

Victor sonrió con lo escuchado.

—Mira esta— le entregó otra fotografía— aquí se graduó de secundaria, está con sus compañeros de curso.

Victor miró la fotografía pero algo le llamó la atención.

Yuri tenía 15 años y estaba rodeado de cinco muchachos muy sonrientes y felices, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que la sonrisa de su Yuri era completamente cínica y fingida.

—¿No le agradaban mucho sus compañeros?— preguntó Victor.

—No se adaptaba muy bien, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada— respondió sonriendo. El ver esa fotografía sólo lo alteró un poco más.

Últimamente Victor se había dado cuenta que no sabía mucho del pasado de su novio, no quería obligarlo a que le contara sobre cómo fue su niñez y adolescencia, pero realmente quería saber. Siempre que trataba de sacar el tema, Yuri lo evitaba y lo cambiaba, lo cual le causaba mucha más curiosidad por saber.

De seguro que su suegra podría ayudarlo a saber más de Yuri, pero él quería escuchar su historia por la misma boca de él, quería que le contara sus anécdotas, las alegrías y tristezas que vivió en aquellos tiempos, consideraba injusto que nunca le contara.

Podría preguntárselo directamente, pero presentía que aquel tema era delicado para su amado, y el ver esa sonrisa falsa en aquella fotografía, sentía que sus intuiciones estaban en lo correcto.

Al día siguiente, Yuri junto a Victor y Yurio salieron a pasear por la ciudad.

—Extrañé mucho Hasetsu— comentó Yuri con alegría.

—Yo igual— dijo Victor con una sonrisa.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una tienda que vendía instrumentos musicales.

—Este lugar es nuevo— dijo Yuri sorprendido.

De repente la puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre alto de cabello y ojos cafés.

—Voy y vuelvo— dijo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

Yuri al ver la cara del hombre comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso.

El hombre miró a Yuri y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

—Yuri.

—Reiji.

Victor y Yurio los miraron confundidos.

Victor comenzó a presentir que la aparición de ese desconocido podría solucionar sus dudas con el pasado de Yuri, pero a cambio de otro tipo de problemas.

* * *

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico un fanfic después de mucho tiempo, el último fue a finales del 2014 en otra cuenta y ya lo borré.

Es gracias a Yuri on Ice y a Wattpad que mi amor por los fanfics regresó, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de volver a escribir pero no me atrevía, hasta que finalmente me convencí a mí misma y aprovechándome de mis vacaciones de verano decidí escribir algo. Tengo más ideas para fics, pero iré de a poco.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Victor sintió que algo se removió en su estómago cuando escuchó a su novio nombrar a ese desconocido.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡tanto tiempo, Yuri!— exclamó sorprendido el hombre y abrazó al mencionado.

El rostro de Victor y Yurio se deformó después de tal acto, pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada al respecto.

—Reiji, ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó Yuri muy sorprendido.

Reiji Furukawa era su nombre, tenía el cabello café y corto, sus ojos eran cafés más claros que los de Yuri y era unos tres centímetros más bajo que Victor.

—Muy bien, tengo mucho que contar, ¿y tú? Vi la transmisión del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona, estuviste increíble.

—Gracias— dijo avergonzado y se volteó a mirar a Victor y a Yurio.

Ambos rusos lo miraban sin expresión, Yuri se tensó.

—Ellos son Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky— los presentó.

—Un gusto conocerlos, Victor-san, Yuri-san— saludó Reiji— su vista se dirigió a Yurio— tú igual estuviste increíble— dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias, lo sé.

Reiji se tensó con la respuesta y volvió a mirar a Yuri.

—Quien diría que el gran Victor Nikiforov que siempre admiraste terminaría siendo tu entrenador.

Yuri se sonrojó y Victor lo abrazó por el hombro.

—Sí, e incluso vamos a casarnos— contó Victor con una gran sonrisa.

El rostro de Reiji se deformó de la impresión.

—No es cierto— dijo Yuri avergonzado.

Victor sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, incluso Yurio los miró sorprendido sin saber que decir.

Yuri miró dudoso a Reiji.

—Pero lo que sí es cierto es que somos pareja— contó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Reiji los miró sorprendido.

—Ya veo... felicidades— sonrió.

Yurio los escuchaba atento y un poco confundido, notó como Victor fue afectado por las palabras de su pareja, y también como Yuri se sentía inquieto frente a Reiji.

—Tengo hambre— dijo para acabar con toda la tensión que lentamente se estaba creando.

—¡Oh, sí! Vayamos— dijo Yuri.

—Dame tu número, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar— pidió Reiji.

—Sí— contestó y sacó su celular.

Victor lo miró en silencio, hasta que Yuri terminó de dar el número y se despidió del hombre.

Yuri y los dos rusos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un restaurant.

—Oye cerdo, ¿Quién era él?— preguntó Yurio.

—Un compañero de preparatoria— contó Yuri bajando la mirada.

—¿Un compañero?

—O podría llamarle amigo, creo.

—¿Crees?— preguntó Victor.

—¿Qué vamos a comer?— preguntó sonriendo.

Ambos rusos se dieron cuenta del gran cambio de tema por parte del japonés.

Victor frunció el ceño.

—Quiero katsudon, pero del hecho por tu madre— dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

—¿Victor?— lo nombró Yuri confundido.

Yurio suspiró frustrado. Luego de esperar a que Victor no se viera más, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no te vas a casar con Victor?— preguntó directo. Aunque jamás se los diría a la cara, se preocupaba por ellos y no iba a permitir que se pelearan por estupideces o malentendidos.

Yuri se sonrojó— Nunca nos hemos pedido matrimonio.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esos anillos baratos que usan no son acaso de eso?

—Son amuletos.

—Pero en Barcelona, Victor dijo que después que ganaras la medalla de oro se casarían, ¿no?— dijo sorprendido— no ganaste, pero me imagino que eso no se canceló— dijo sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, por alguna razón no quería escuchar que la boda se había cancelado.

—¿Eso era una broma, no?

Yurio se quedó impactado por unos segundos— Estoy seguro que no, Victor no bromearía con eso.

—Victor nunca me dijo nada acerca de eso, no habíamos mencionado nada acerca de casarnos hasta el día de hoy— explicó.

Yurio no supo que decir, estaba completamente impactado, el estúpido Victor se estaba deprimiendo por malentendidos provocados por él mismo. Yuri continuó hablando.

—¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de eso, Yurio?

Yurio pensó en que decir y su rostro se sonrojó, no le diría que estaba preocupado por Victor, aunque si no se lo decía Yuri jamás sabría que su novio se estaba deprimiendo por la situación.

«Tengo que hablar con Victor, antes de que haga algo estúpido» pensó.

—¿Yurio?

—Yo igual quiero comer del katsudon de tu mamá— dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema.

—Está bien, vamos— contestó con una sonrisa.

Yuri y Yurio llegaron a Yutopia.

Victor llevaba su tercer plato de katsudon mientras conversaba animadamente con su suegra.

«Y a mí no me deja comer más de un plato» pensó Yuri frustrado.

Iba acercarse a ellos cuando su celular sonó notificando un mensaje. Lo revisó y se dio cuenta que era de Reiji.

"Me hizo muy feliz verte hoy, ¿podemos juntarnos mañana a las 6? En el mismo lugar que nos juntábamos siempre".

Yuri se inquietó después de leer el mensaje.

«Reiji» pensó dudoso y miró hacia Victor.

Él sonreía conversando con Hiroko. Yuri sonrió conmovido y decidió irse a su habitación.

—¿No vas a comer?— preguntó Yurio sorprendido.

—Después— respondió y se fue.

Yurio confundido se acercó a Victor y Hiroko.

—¿Y Yuri?— preguntó la mujer.

—Se fue a su habitación.

—¿Oh, se sentía mal?— preguntó preocupada.

—En realidad no lo sé.

Victor bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Yurio se sentó a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Yuri se lanzó sobre su cama y sacó su celular para responder el mensaje.

"Sí, nos vemos mañana allá".

Envió el mensaje y suspiró.

El haber visto a Reiji, le había traído muchos recuerdos de golpe de cuando asistía a la preparatoria. Muchas cosas pasaron durante esos tres años, muchas buenas y malas, pero el recuerdo que más le afectaba fue el cómo se despidió de Reiji antes de irse a Detroit.

Lo hirió.

Y a pesar de eso, luego de tantos años sin verse, Reiji le sonrió igual que siempre.

La nostalgia lentamente comenzaba a invadir su interior.

En otro lado, Hiroko se había ido a atender unos clientes, dejando solos a Victor y Yurio.

—Oye anciano, seré directo porque no te soporto— dijo Yurio sin ningún remordimiento— el cerdo piensa que lo de casarse era una broma tuya— contó.

Victor lo miró impactado.

—No me mires así— continuó— debí haberlo supuesto, no volviste a mencionar el tema, ni siquiera cuando el cerdo no ganó la medalla de oro, ¿Cómo te atreves a sentirte mal cuando nunca le pediste matrimonio como corresponde? Nunca le dejaste nada claro.

Victor comenzó analizar todo lo escuchado y a recordar todo lo sucedido desde el día que se dieron los anillos hasta el presente.

—Tienes razón.

—Si serás estúpido.

—Iré hablar con Yuri— se levantó de la mesa y dejó a Yurio solo.

—Espera...— alcanzó a decir pero no fue escuchado— par de idiotas complicados— suspiró.

Victor entró sin pedir permiso a la habitación de Yuri.

—Victor— lo nombró sorprendido al verlo entrar, recostado en su cama.

—Yuri, tenemos que hablar.

Yuri iba a responder cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Él contestó.

-Yuri, iba a escribirte pero estaba tan emocionado que preferí llamarte— se escuchó la voz de Reiji a través del teléfono.

—Reiji— lo nombró Yuri sonriendo, Victor se percató de eso y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado, pero cambio de planes, ¿Puedes a las siete? Surgió algo.

—Sí, sí puedo, en realidad puedo a cualquier hora, estoy en unas mini vacaciones— contestó.

—¡Genial! Entonces podremos hablar hasta tarde.

Yuri soltó una pequeña risita, mientras Victor sentía unas ganas gigantescas de quitarle el teléfono y cortar la llamada.

—Sé que pude haberte dicho esto por mensaje— continuó hablando Reiji— pero quería escuchar tu voz.

Yuri se sonrojó con lo escuchado, Victor lo miró sorprendido sintiendo una punzada en su interior.

—Nos vemos mañana— respondió.

La llamada terminó. Yuri dejó su celular encima de un mueble y miró a Victor.

—Mañana saldré con Reiji a las siete de la tarde.

Victor lo miró molesto.

—¿No que era sólo un compañero de clases?

—Bueno, también fuimos amigos.

—¿Fueron?

—Es complicado para mí— explicó.

—¿Por qué?

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Es extraño, ese tipo es extraño— comentó Victor— cuando se encontraron, no te miró como alguien mira a un amigo.

—No digas nada más acerca del tema, por favor, Victor.

—¿Por qué te sonrojaste recién? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron ambos en el pasado?

—Ya basta, Victor— dijo tratando de mantener la calma pero estaba empezando a inquietarse ante tanta pregunta.

—¿Ustedes fueron novios? Es la única respuesta que se me viene a la cabeza cuando me pregunto porque te miraba de esa manera.

—¡Ya basta, Victor, no te entrometas!— gritó.

Victor lo miró sorprendido y comenzó analizar la situación. Estaba siendo dominado por los celos, y eso no estaba bien, aunque no podía evitarlo.

—Necesito que me expliques— pidió.

—Primero tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yuri lo miró con molestia, prefiriendo no decir nada más y salir de su habitación, dejando a Victor solo en ella.

Victor se quedó inmóvil e impactado por lo sucedido, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que su novio se había ido muy molesto.

«Sé que no le gusta que se entrometan en su vida, pero soy su prometido» pensó enojado— ¿prometido?— recordó la conversación que había tenido con Yurio anteriormente y suspiró frustrado.

La noche llegó y Yuri no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta el día siguiente.

Los tres varones desayunaron con la familia Katsuki. Luego durante el día, ambos rusos se recostaron en la pequeña mesa mientras Yuri se alistaba para salir.

—¿A dónde irá?— preguntó Yurio.

—Saldrá con ese tal Reiji— respondió Victor molesto.

Yurio lo miró con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que el mayor estaba celoso.

—¿Son amigos, no? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? No seas posesivo, anciano— dijo Yurio sin pelos en la lengua.

—Hubo algo más que una amistad entre ellos dos.

—¿El cerdo te lo dijo?— preguntó sorprendido.

—No, pero estoy seguro de eso— respondió, el rubio chasqueó la lengua— de verdad lo estoy, Yuri no quiere contarme nada al respecto— explicó.

—Sus razones debe tener.

El reloj marcó las siete de la tarde, Victor y Yurio se quedaron en Yutopia mientras que Yuri llegó al lugar de junta.

Reiji ya había llegado.

—Perdón, llegué tarde— dijo Yuri nervioso.

—Pero si son las siete y punto— contestó Reiji— eres muy puntual— comenzó a reír.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—No aguanté la emoción y llegué 20 minutos antes, pero no te preocupes— respondió riendo.

Yuri se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada baja y vacía.

«Ya basta, no seas así» pensó dolido.

Ambos japoneses se sentaron en una banca.

—Cuando te fuiste a Detroit, seguí enfocándome en la música, me fui a vivir a Tokyo— contó Reiji— hace tres meses atrás regresé a Hasetsu y abrí la tienda de música que viste ayer— sonrió.

—Felicidades— respondió Yuri con alegría.

—Gracias, me ha ido muy bien, vendo de todo tipo de instrumentos musicales y doy clases a los niños— contó orgulloso.

—Eso es genial, estoy muy feliz por ti— dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Reiji sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

—Extrañé mucho tu sonrisa.

Yuri se sobresaltó con lo escuchado y se sonrojó.

—No has cambiado, sigues diciendo cosas extrañas— contestó.

—No es nada extraño, es la verdad.

Yuri frunció un poco el ceño.

—Cuéntame de ti— pidió Reiji.

—En Detroit hice un gran amigo llamado Phichit, es de Tailandia. Clasifiqué por primera vez al Grand Prix Final pero fue desastroso, quedé en sexto lugar, después de eso me deprimí y regresé a Japón, luego apareció Victor y...— se sonrojó— y se volvió mi entrenador, volví a clasificar al Grand Prix Final y quedé en segundo lugar— contó.

—Felicidades— sonrió.

—Gracias, la verdad es que pensaba retirarme luego del último Grand Prix Final, pero...— la imagen de Victor y Yurio vino a su mente— cambié de opinión— sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de tu relación amorosa con Victor?

—Simplemente se dio.

—¿Hace cuánto? He estado siguiendo todas tus competencias, todas las he visto— confesó.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido— antes de la copa de China— contó con las mejillas muy rojas.

—Ahora entiendo que fue eso de cuando terminaste tu rutina libre en ese evento— dijo con una voz decepcionada, el japonés lo miró atento— siempre me convencí de que sólo había sido un abrazo, uno muy extraño pero un abrazo— contó con una risa falsa.

—Fue un beso.

Reiji se levantó de la banca y lo miró sonriente.

—Vayamos a caminar— invitó.

Yuri asintió y lo siguió.

Pasaron toda la tarde conversando de cómo habían sido sus vidas en Detroit y Tokyo respectivamente.

Ya al anochecer, Yuri regresó a su hogar.

Entró a su habitación y vio a Victor acostado en su cama, abrazando a Makkachin.

—Victor— lo nombró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien— respondió incómodo.

Ambos no dijeron nada por unos segundos, hasta que Victor decidió romper el silencio.

_Perdón por lo de ayer.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, abriendo levemente su boca.

—Sé que no te gusta que se entrometan en tu vida, pero es molesto para mí no saber nada de ti y que de la nada aparezca alguien que sí— confesó levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes nada sobre mí?

El ruso frunció el ceño.

—Siempre que quiero preguntarte como eras cuando adolescente evitas el tema, incluso ahora que ese amigo tuyo ha aparecido no dejas de evitarlo.

—No me agrada mucho hablar de eso.

—Quiero saber más acerca de ti.

Yuri se quedó en silencio, analizando lo escuchado y suspiró.

—Lo lamento. Voy a contarte todo pero dame un tiempo, de verdad no es fácil para mí, en especial ahora que me he reencontrado con Reiji.

«Es exactamente eso lo que quiero saber» pensó bajando la mirada— está bien, te esperaré— aceptó.

Yuri bajó la mirada apenado.

Victor se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido.

—De verdad quiero saberlo todo de ti— confesó el ruso sin soltar el abrazo.

Yuri le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando el teléfono del japonés sonó.

Victor frunció el ceño, Yuri suspiró frustrado y contestó.

—Reiji— dijo al contestar, el cuerpo de Victor se tensó y su rostro evidenció la gran molestia que rápidamente comenzó a sentir.

Yuri comenzó a hablar y asentir a muchas cosas, el rostro de Victor se deformaba mucho más de la rabia que sentía por los celos, hasta que una gota colapsó al vaso.

—Sí, mañana sí puedo, a las 4 nos vemos— dijo Yuri tratando de no mirar a su novio.

Victor abrió la boca de la impresión, prefirió no decir nada y muy molesto se fue de la habitación.

Yuri al percatarse de eso, acabó con la llamada y fue tras él.

—Victor— lo llamó.

—Buenas noches— contestó con una voz muy seria y entró a su habitación.

Yuri suspiró frustrado y prefirió irse a la suya.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente Yuri había salido para juntarse con Reiji.

Victor enfurecido y lleno de celos, se quedó con Yurio en Yutopia.

—Prefiere salir con ese tipo en vez que conmigo— comentó mientras bebía un vaso de sake.

Yurio rodó los ojos— Dices eso pero apuesto que ni siquiera les has dicho que quieres salir con él a solas.

Victor se quedó en silencio.

Llegaron las 8 de la noche y Yuri aún no regresaba.

Victor tomó su celular, dudoso si llamarlo o no.

—No seas un novio celópata, anciano— comentó Yurio observándolo atento.

—Pero se juntó con él a las 4 y ya va a ser de noche, han pasado muchas horas los dos juntos— se quejó.

Yurio suspiró frustrado.

De repente la voz de Hiroko se escuchó en la entrada, saludando a una persona en especial.

Cuando Victor escuchó la voz de la persona que había sido saludada por su suegra, su cuerpo se removió de un sentimiento desesperante.

Yuri había regresado, pero acompañado de Reiji. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Yuri sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que Victor se enojaría, aunque una parte de él le decía que no tenía porqué, que no estaba haciendo nada malo, la otra parte le decía que Victor no lo tomaría bien por sus celos y los choques que estaban teniendo últimamente.

Pero Reiji insistió con que quería saludar a su madre, a pesar de que Yuri sin ninguna pena le había dicho que no, que ella no se acordaría de él.

Pero para su sorpresa ella si lo recordaba, a pesar de que muy pocas veces en su adolescencia lo había invitado a su casa.

«Por favor que Victor haya salido a beber» pensó esperanzado mientras su amigo saludaba amigablemente a su madre.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, Victor se acercó a saludar, acompañado de Yurio.

Yuri suspiró incómodo, Victor lo miró dolido y con una sonrisa cínica saludó a Reiji.

—Reiji-kun, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?— preguntó Hiroko con una sonrisa amable.

—Me encan...— no alcanzó a terminar su palabra cuando fue interrumpido, y para sorpresa de todos, por Yuri.

—No, no puede.

Reiji lo miró sorprendido y después suspiró.

—Pensé que con el tiempo se te había quitado tu crueldad con el resto— comentó sonriendo.

Yuri bajó la mirada.

—Tú no eres el resto— comentó mirando el piso.

—Siempre tan directo y sincero— resopló frustrado.

—Cállate— frunció el ceño.

Victor y Yurio abrieron la boca de la impresión.

—Si no quieres que me quede, entonces te invito a cenar mañana conmigo— dijo Reiji sonriéndole.

Yuri alzó una ceja, mirándolo serio.

Victor se tensó y agarró del brazo a su novio.

—Lo siento, pero tiene planes conmigo— dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yuri abrió los ojos del asombro pero no negó lo dicho, simplemente corrió la mirada hacia el piso.

Victor se sintió aliviado de que su novio no negara nada.

—Ahora que lo pienso me he llevado a Yuri por dos días seguidos, lo lamento— dijo riendo.

Victor sonrió, pero en sus ojos reflejaba odio por el aquel hombre.

—¿Entonces, qué te parece el sábado?

Victor iba a responder, pero Yuri se adelantó.

—No puedo, ayudaré a mamá en el festival.

—¡Oh, es cierto! El sábado es ese festival.

—¿Qué festival?— preguntó Yurio con curiosidad.

—Un festival de verano al cual vamos a vender katsudon, siempre nos va muy bien— contó Hiroko sonriendo.

—Recuerdo la vez que Yuri ayudó vistién..— comentó Reiji pero el mencionado lo interrumpió.

—Reiji— lo nombró sonrojado y molesto.

—Oh sí, desde esa vez nos comenzó a ir muy bien, es una pena que Yuri no haya querido nuevamente vestir...— dijo Hiroko emocionada pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

—Mamá— la nombró avergonzado y muy sonrojado.

Victor y Yurio lo miraron extrañados.

—Este año volverá ayudarme de la misma manera— contó Hiroko.

—¿De verdad?— dijo Reiji sorprendido— entonces iré a comprarles mucho katsudon— sonrió.

Yuri llevó sus manos a su cara, ocultándola.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras, Reiji comenzó a retirarse.

—Nos vemos el sábado en el festival, Yuri-chan— dijo soltando una risa maldadosa.

Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

Reiji finalmente se fue. Yuri suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy tan feliz que hayas aceptado, hijo— comentó Hiroko.

Victor tomó del brazo a Yurio y lo acercó hacia él.

—Nosotros también ayudaremos— decidió con una sonrisa, Yurio deformó su rostro del asombro.

—¡Qué bien!— exclamó emocionada— con ustedes atraeremos a la clientela femenina, y con Yuri— miró a su hijo— a la masculina— sonrió.

Yuri bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada confusa de los dos.

—¿Eh?— dijeron ambos a la misma vez.

Hiroko soltó una risita.

—El día del festival lo entenderán— aseguró y se retiró del lugar.

—Oye cerdo, ¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Yurio.

—Ya dijo que ese día lo entenderán— respondió y se retiró del lugar al igual que su madre.

Ambos rusos se quedaron confundidos y sin respuesta.

La noche llegó, Victor se paró tras la puerta de la habitación de su novio, dudando si entrar o no, luego de un rato pensado, se decidió a entrar.

—Yuri— lo llamó.

—Si es sobre el festival, insisto que no te diré nada— respondió mientras se colocaba su pijama.

—No es sobre eso.

—¿Sobre qué?— preguntó confundido.

—¿La pasaste bien hoy con ese hombre? Llegaste tarde.

Yuri no respondió, sólo lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Prefieres salir con él que conmigo?— preguntó rápidamente y salió de su habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

Yuri quedó atónito, pero no corrió tras él, luego de un rato analizando la situación, se recostó en su cama suspirando frustrado.

«Victor está celoso» pensó serio. «¿Qué puedo hacer para que esté tranquilo sin causarle daño?» finalmente se quedó dormido.

Aún era de noche y mientras todos dormían, Yuri salió al patio a tomar aire fresco.

Alzó su cabeza y contempló las estrellas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó una voz femenina.

Yuri se sobresaltó y miró a la dueña de esa voz, era su madre.

—Estaba pensando, y me dieron ganas de ir a patinar— respondió cansado.

—Van a ser las 3 de la madrugada— comentó riendo.

—¿Y tú por qué estás despierta?— preguntó preocupado.

—Fui al baño y cuando iba de vuelta a mi cuarto noté que estabas aquí— respondió un poco soñolienta.

—¿Es normal que a mis 24 años aún me cueste tratar con las personas?— preguntó directo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— preguntó sorprendida— ¿has tenido problemas con Victor?— sin quererlo dio en el clavo.

Yuri asintió apenado.

—Lo que sea que estén pasando, deben conversarlo, en una relación la buena comunicación es la clave para que funcionen las cosas, no te calles nada— aconsejó.

Yuri la miró sorprendido, era algo tan obvio pero para él tan complicado.

Hiroko miró sonriente el anillo reluciente en el dedo de su hijo.

—¿Están teniendo problemas antes de la boda?

—¿Eh?— dijo sorprendido y miró su anillo. Recordó la conversación con Yurio sobre los anillos y la supuesta broma de Victor relacionada con casarse tras el oro.

Algo hizo clic en su mente, y se comenzó a sentir fatal.

—¿Hijo?— lo nombró preocupada al verlo muy pálido.

—Mamá, amo a Victor, y me he dado cuenta que lo he dañado por culpa de mi inseguridad— confesó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yo pensé que era una broma lo de casarnos— confesó y ella lo miró sorprendida— sí sé que los anillos dan entender eso, pero el primer propósito de ellos fue que eran amuletos, pero cuando Victor dijo que nos casaríamos, sentí miedo de que si me emocionaba y me lo creía, en cualquier momento él me diría que era una broma, sé que es tonto pero así me sentí, cuando todo este tiempo él ha hablado en serio, y todos los demás lo han tomado como tal.

—Cariño— lo miró compresiva— no puedo creer que piensen en matrimonio cuando no son capaces de mantener una clara comunicación entre ambos, primero mejoren eso y evítense los malos entendidos, luego piensen en casarse— regañó.

Yuri sonrió ante el regaño y asintió.

—Voy a conversar con Victor.

Al día siguiente, antes de desayunar, Yuri entró sin permiso a la habitación de su novio.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—¿Eh?— dijo Victor confundido.

—Dijiste que hoy teníamos planes, ¿no?

Victor lo miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

—Es cierto, quiero que vayamos a pasear por la ciudad, y almorcemos por allá.

—Está bien— sonrió.

Victor tomó del brazo a Yuri y lo tiró hacia su cama, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Yuri se dejó llevar y correspondió el fuerte abrazo que le dio su novio.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y se besaron.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dejaron llevar por el calor del momento y terminaron haciendo el amor.

Luego de eso, se bañaron juntos y fueron a desayunar.

Finalmente, salieron a solas a pasear por la ciudad.

Hicieron un gran recorrido hasta llegar a la playa.

—Me gusta esta vista— comentó Victor sonriente.

—Recuerdo que cuando tenía 16 siempre que algo en el patinaje no me salía bien, venía a desahogarme aquí— contó nostálgico mirando hacia el mar.

Victor lo miró inquieto y sorprendido, Yuri se percató de lo sucedido, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes— continuó— cuando entré a preparatoria no hablaba con nadie, lo único que deseaba es que las clases terminaran rápido para irme a patinar al Ice Castle, ver a Yuuko-chan y conversar con ella, también con Nishigori— tomó aire— Reiji era mi compañero de clase pero nunca conversé con él hasta una vez que nos encontramos en la calle, después de esa vez él no dejó de tratar de acercarse a mí, pero yo siempre lo evité hasta que poco a poco comenzamos a pasar nuestro tiempo juntos— contó.

Victor lo escuchaba atento y sorprendido.

—Sé que sonará feo— continuó— pero yo nunca lo consideré un amigo— confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se entrometía mucho en mi vida— respondió bajando la cabeza.

Victor se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Yo igual me he entrometido en tu vida— comentó.

—Tú eres diferente— aclaró Yuri— a ti te lo permití, yo dejé que entraras en mi vida y estoy feliz de tenerte en ella— confesó.

Victor abrió los ojos de la impresión y se sonrojó.

—Te amo, y de verdad lamento lo mucho que te he lastimado este último tiempo, sé que he estado mal y a pesar de que confío ciegamente en ti, sigue siendo difícil para mí aceptar el hecho de que puedo contar contigo en mi vida.

—Yo igual te amo— dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—Victor, ¿nosotros vamos a casarnos, verdad?

Victor se sobresaltó, sorprendido, Yuri continuó.

—Sé que es tarde para preguntarlo, pero, no quiero que hayan más malentendidos en nuestra relación, quiero acabar con mi inseguridad.

Victor se acercó rápidamente a él, tomó su mano y le quitó el anillo.

—¿Victor?— preguntó confundido.

El nombrado se arrodilló frente a él.

—Yuri Katsuki, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?— preguntó mostrando el dorado anillo y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Yuri lo miró impactado y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sonrió y asintió emocionado.

—Sí— respondió feliz.

Victor colocó el anillo de vuelta al dedo de su amado.

Se levantó, lo miró a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron, dándose un fuerte abrazo y sellando el momento con un beso.

Al llegar la noche durmieron juntos en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente, día sábado, toda la familia Katsuki estaba ocupada haciendo los preparativos para ir al festival, recibiendo la ayuda de los dos rusos, quienes a pesar de no entender mucho lo que hacían, simplemente acotaban órdenes.

Al llegar el atardecer, el festival comenzó a tomar vida.

El puesto de katsudon estaba listo para empezar a vender, Victor y Yurio atenderían a los clientes.

Victor estaba vestido con una yukata gris mientras que Yurio con una yukata verde oscuro.

Muchas mujeres y algunos hombres llegaron al puesto a comprar sólo para ser atendidas por ellos.

Victor les sonreía coqueto, mientras que Yurio seguía con su cara de pocos amigos.

Yuri llegó para atender a los clientes.

Cuando Victor y Yurio voltearon a verlo, sus rostros se deformaron de la impresión.

El japonés llevaba puesta una preciosa yukata azul femenina, junto a una peluca negra que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, también tenía puesto maquillaje sencillo.

—Yuri— lo nombró embobado Victor.

El nombrado muy avergonzado llevó sus manos a su cara.

—Mari-nee-chan me obligó a usar lentes de contacto, siento horrible los ojos— comentó sin mirar a la cara a su novio.

—Te ves hermoso.

—Claro que no— sacó las manos de su cara y lo miró irritado.

Victor soltó una gran risa, Yurio miraba asombrado al japonés, con el rostro muy sonrojado, opinaba lo mismo que Victor pero jamás lo diría.

—Cuando tenía 17 años tuve que ayudar de la misma manera— confesó Yuri avergonzado.

Victor lo miró sorprendido, una parte de él se removió de felicidad al percatarse que a pesar que era de muy a poco, su novio estaba comenzando a hablar más de su pasado.

—Amazing— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No lo es— contestó sonrojado.

Yuri, Victor y Yurio comenzaron a atender a clientes. Muchos hombres y mujeres venían a comprar por estar atraídos a los tres.

Victor miraba sonriente a Yuri cada vez que pasaba al lado de él.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Reiji llegó.

Los celos comenzaron a atacar, en especial cuando notó que ese hombre se comía con los ojos a su novio.

—Estás igual a cuando tenías 17— dijo Reiji al verlo vestido de mujer.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

Y otra vez ese sentimiento molesto vino a Victor, a pesar de que poco a poco iba a ir conociendo sobre el pasado de su amado y entendía muy bien que debía ser paciente, no podía evitar ser devorado por los celos y la desesperación al tener que aceptar que ese Reiji sabía acerca de todo lo que él desconocía.

No importa cuántos malentendidos con su novio resolviera, temía que los celos destruyeran todo lo que poco a poco estaba construyendo junto a él.

* * *

Hola! aquí el tercer capítulo.

Voy a contar una anécdota que me pasó ayer: Mi hermano hace días que me estaba pidiendo dinero y yo le decía que no a pesar de que no era mucho lo que me pedía. Hasta que ayer me aburrió y le dije que le daba ese dinero si se veía Yuri on ice conmigo, él aceptó xD jamás creí que nos veríamos los 12 capítulos de recorrido en sólo una tarde, hace tiempo que quería verme la serie de nuevo y que mejor que con compañía XD cuando le pregunté si le había gustado, me respondió que no había sido aburrida, que igual había estado buena. Ahora va a pensarlo dos veces antes de pedirme dinero, me siento victoriosa xDD

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3

Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Yuri tenía 17 años y había sido obligado por su familia a ayudar en el festival de una forma peculiar. Años anteriores habían participado pero los clientes no habían sido muchos, por lo que habían preparado un plan para aumentar las ventas.

Se aprovecharían de la belleza de Yuri para atraer clientes masculinos.

Yuri que tenía un buen cuerpo gracias a sus entrenamientos, combinado con su delicadeza de adolescente.

No había estado de acuerdo pero finalmente aceptó.

Usó una bella yukata rosada femenina, junto a una peluca negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con un poco de brillo labial y sin quitarse sus lentes.

Fue todo un éxito. A partir de ese año a pesar de que Yuri no volvió a ayudar de esa manera, las ventas de katsudon en el festival fueron en aumento.

Muchos clientes, tanto como hombres y mujeres, fueron a comprar encantados por la belleza del joven, quien los recibía con una sonrisa fingida.

—Te ves muy bien, Yuri-kun— dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

Miró sonrojado e impactado a la mujer.

Nishigori Yuuko, su amiga de la infancia dos años mayor que él lo miró con una sonrisa.

Yuri avergonzado le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludó.

Su mirada se fue al gran bulto que había en el estómago de la mayor.

—¿Está bien que salgas a la calle con 8 meses de embarazo?— preguntó preocupado.

—No me siento mal.

—Pero igual, son trillizas.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa la llevaremos de inmediato al hospital— comentó Takeshi quien apareció de la nada abrazando por la espalda a su esposa.

Yuuko soltó una risita— ya falta muy poco— comentó emocionada.

La pareja de casados comenzó a ponerse melosa, incomodando a Yuri.

Yuri desde pequeño había tenido un enamoramiento hacia Yuuko, pero cuando ella cumplió los 16 empezó un noviazgo con Takeshi, con quien se terminó casando.

Yuri poco a poco superaba su amor no correspondido enfocándose en el patinaje.

Luego de un rato, Yuuko y Takeshi se fueron, continuando su recorrido por el festival.

Yuri siguió atendiendo a los clientes, soportando como más de uno trataba de coquetearle. Él simplemente los ignoró.

Dos mujeres amigas de Hiroko comenzaron a conversar animadamente con ella.

—Yuri-kun está irreconocible— comentó una de las mujeres.

—Si hubiese sido niña de verdad, hubiese sido muy hermosa— comentó la segunda mujer.

Hiroko soltó una risita inocente, mientras que Yuri se tensó avergonzado y se alejó un poco de ellas, pero escuchando lo que conversaban.

—Es un buen chico— comentó la primera mujer sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo termine la preparatoria te ayudará con el negocio familiar?— preguntó la segunda mirando a Hiroko.

—Es lo más obvio— respondió la mujer anterior.

Yuri frunció el ceño con lo escuchado.

«No quiero dedicar mi vida a trabajar en las aguas termales» pensó bajando la mirada.

—Se va a dedicar al patinaje artístico— respondió Hiroko con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó sorprendida la primera mujer.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con dejar que dedique su vida a eso?— preguntó la segunda mujer.

Yuri miró atento a las mujeres, esperando nervioso y asustado la respuesta de su madre, la cual no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Yuri te ves increíble— escuchó desde lejos una voz masculina.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y fue hacia al dueño de la voz, era Reiji.

—Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz— respondió Hiroko sonriendo, sin ser escuchada por su hijo.

Reiji sonrió emocionado, Yuri lo miró con odio.

—De verdad pareces una mujer, si no supieras que eres tú, te invitaría de inmediato salir— comentó riendo.

—Cállate.

De repente, tres jóvenes se les acercaron. Dos de ellos sonreían divertidos, mientras que uno los miraba tímidamente, completamente rojo.

—Buenas Furukawa— dijo uno de los jóvenes sonrientes— ¿ella no es tu novia, verdad?

—No— respondió Reiji confundido.

—Entonces vamos no seas tímido, acércate— dijo el segundo joven sonriente al joven tímido, empujándolo a Yuri.

—Oye— se quejó nervioso y lo miró— hola— lo saludó dudoso.

Yuri lo miró confundido.

«Es mi compañero» pensó reconociéndolo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó muy nervioso.

—Soy tu compañero Katsuki Yuri— respondió con seriedad.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron helados.

Yuri suspiró aburrido y se alejó de ellos.

Reiji se quedó con sus compañeros.

—Chicos...

—Mi primer amor a primera vista— comentó dolido el joven tímido.

Los otros dos jóvenes le palmearon la espalda, con tristeza.

Reiji se quedó un rato conversando con ellos. Después de eso, cuando se percató que Yuri estaba tomando un descanso, se acercó a él.

—Debiste haberte quedado a conversar con ellos, son buenas personas.

—Estaba trabajando.

—Bueno, sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos, Reiji comenzó a sentirse incómodo por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

—Me gusta mucho como te ves vestido— comentó alegre, Yuri lo miró enojado— oh, no me mires así.

—No odio ayudar a mi familia, pero no soy feliz de esta manera.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estaría feliz estando vestido de mujer— contestó riendo.

—No me refiero a eso— dijo mirando el cielo, Reiji lo miró confundido— lo que yo quiero no está en este lugar, amo a mi familia pero no siento que este sea el lugar al que pertenezco— comentó sin despegar su vista del cielo nocturno.

—Eres un típico adolescente que está en busca de su propia identidad— comentó riendo nuevamente.

—¿De verdad es eso?— preguntó haciendo callar la risa de su acompañante— sólo quiero saber si seré capaz de cumplir mi sueño.

—¿Convertirte en patinador artístico y conocer a Victor Nikiforov?

Yuri lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Bueno...— murmuró dudoso— ser músico, enseñarle a otros lo grandiosa que puede ser la música— contó con seriedad— pero es algo ridículo— dijo riendo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos.

—Bueno... debería dedicarme a algo que si me dé un buen futuro— dijo nervioso y sonrojándose.

Yuri volvió a mirar al cielo.

—¿Por qué tu sueño no te daría un buen futuro? ¿Qué es en realidad tener un buen futuro?

—No te pongas filosófico— comentó riendo.

—Logro imaginarme un buen futuro, sólo cuando me veo a mi mismo haciendo mi sueño realidad.

Reiji lo miró dudoso.

—Pero— continuó hablando— cada vez que me cuestiono si mi vida sería más estable si me dedicara a ayudar a mi familia en el negocio de las aguas termales, la visión que tengo de mi futuro se nubla, no puedo imaginarme nada.

—Hoy sí que estás muy hablador, Yuri— comentó divertido— ¿el estar vestido de mujer te ha puesto así?

Yuri frunció el ceño« ¿Quién es él que siempre me está preguntando cosas?» pensó.

—Eres sorprendente, Yuri-chan— comentó sin dejar de reír.

—Y tú eres un idiota— contestó enojado, Reiji dejó de reír y lo miró sorprendido— y lo peor, ofendes a las mujeres al insinuar ese estúpido estereotipo de que ellas son muy habladoras. No tiene caso conversar contigo, eres molesto— dijo comenzando a alejarse.

—Eres una drama queen, Yuri-chan.

Yuri se detuvo y lo miró molesto, Reiji se quedó en silencio mirándolo con seriedad. Ambos prefirieron no decir nada más.

Yuri siguió caminando, alejándose de Reiji.

Caminó rumbo hacia la tienda de su familia, mientras lo hacía se detuvo y miró apenado hacia el cielo.

«¿Soy muy egoísta al querer seguir mi sueño? ¿Me hace arrogante el pensar que lo lograré a pesar de mi inseguridad? ¿Qué me diría Victor al respecto?» pensó.

Alejó su vista del cielo y miró hacia el frente, se paró firme y respiró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de eso, continuó su camino.

De vuelta al presente, con un Yuri de 24 años ayudando a su familia en el mismo festival, vestido al igual que aquella vez, de mujer.

Suspiró nostálgico luego de recordar todo eso.

Fue invadido por el recuerdo de ese festival, después de haber saludado a Reiji, ignorándolo y continuando con su trabajo. Él aún seguía cerca de la tienda de katsudon pero Yuri prefirió no prestarle atención.

Observó cómo su madre permitió que Yurio y Mari tomaran un descanso. Ella se acercó a él.

—Después de ellos, tú y Vicchan pueden tomarse un descanso y recorrer el festival— dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

—Gracias— contestó sonrojado.

Hiroko se alejó de él para continuar con su trabajo.

Yuri siguió con lo suyo mientras observaba a Victor trabajar. Sonrió al verlo ser amable con los clientes.

«He sido injusto con Victor, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensárselo?» pensó bajando la mirada.

Luego de un rato, Yurio y Mari regresaron. Dando inicio al descanso de Yuri y Victor.

Victor sonrió agradecido eternamente con su suegra, hasta que Reiji se acercó animadamente a Yuri.

—¡Qué bien que al fin estés libre!— exclamó Reiji— vayamos juntos a recorrer el festival— invitó sonriendo.

Victor sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—Lo siento, iré con Victor— respondió Yuri con seriedad, haciendo que su novio lo mirara sorprendido.

—Vayamos los tres, entonces— contestó.

—Iré solamen...

—No seas así, vayamos los tres— interrumpió agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la tienda— vamos Victor— lo llamó, él los siguió desanimado.

Los tres hombres recorrieron el lugar, Reiji se la pasó hablándole a Yuri e ignorando a Victor.

Victor comenzó a ser invadido por los celos, al ver como Yuri respondía a los que le conversaba su amigo. Pero para poder calmarse, dejó de importarle que Reiji no le dirigiera la palabra y se unió a la conversación.

—¿Ustedes cómo se conocieron?— preguntó Victor— tengo entendido que a pesar de ser compañeros de clases, se conocieron en otro lugar— recordó.

—Un día en la calle me encontré a Yuri gritando como loco— respondió Reiji riendo.

Victor miró a su novio sorprendido, Yuri desvió la mirada avergonzado, sin decir nada.

—Luego de eso, me acerqué a él— continuó hablando— aunque fue difícil sociabilizar, con otros compañeros tratábamos de invitarlo al karaoke o a otras partes, pero él se negaba diciendo que iría a patinar, al final mis demás compañeros se aburrieron y dejaron de hablarle, pero yo no me rendí— contó.

—Yuri nunca ha sido muy bueno tratando con las personas— comentó Victor riendo.

«Incluso cuando llegué a la universidad, me siguió costando sociabilizar» pensó Yuri melancólico. De repente sintió una calidez en su mano, Victor la estaba tomando.

—Pero ahora, Yuri está superando eso— aseguró sonriéndole con cariño.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Reiji se sintió incómodo.

—¿Cómo es que lograste que Yuri aceptara ser tu novio?— preguntó Reiji a Victor sin ningún escrúpulo— Digo porque estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien se lo pidió, dudo que él le pidiera algo así a su gran ídolo.

Yuri miró a Reiji con molestia, soltándose de la mano de Victor, comenzando a apretar fuertemente las puntas del cabello de su peluca y la tela de su yukata.

—Yuri no dudó en aceptar— respondió Victor.

—Bueno era obvio, siempre fuiste su ídolo— comentó Reiji.

—Pero no por eso acepté ser su novio— aclaró Yurio— cuando lo conocí, me enamoré de la persona que es Victor, de su lado humano, imperfecto y real— confesó.

Victor se sonrojó y lo miró sorprendido. Reiji también se sorprendió con la respuesta y frunció el ceño.

Yuri se percató de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, aun así, no retiró lo dicho.

—¿Y estás seguro de que estás enamorado? ¿No es sólo tu gran admiración confundiéndote?— cuestionó Reiji sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Reiji, ya basta. Lo que siento por Victor es amor, ya hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso, incluso nos vamos a casar— contó.

Reiji lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?— dijo incrédulo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él— ¿Es una broma, verdad? No llevan tanto tiempo de relación como para casarse, ¿Están locos?

—Eso no te incumbe— respondió Victor.

Reiji lo ignoró y siguió acercándose a Yuri, mirándolo enojado.

—¿Cuánto estuve yo detrás de ti para que cuando me confesara me rechazaras?

—Reiji, ¿no que habías superado eso?— preguntó Yuri.

—¿Quién podría superarte? ¡Siempre he estado enamorado de ti!

Yuri y Victor lo miraron impactados, Reiji lo miró apenado y luego se fue corriendo del lugar.

—Reiji— lo llamó pero fue ignorado.

Victor tomó la mano de Yuri, él lo miró apenado y en silencio regresaron a la tienda.

El festival acabó, todo muy cansados pero satisfechos con el éxito obtenido regresaron a Yutopia.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, todos dormían.

Victor salió al patio a tomar aire, no podía dormir luego de todo lo ocurrido, estuvo solo un buen rato y cuando pensaba en regresar a su cuarto, apareció Yuri, a quien le ocurría lo mismo.

—Perdón, no pudimos recorrer por completo el festival los dos solos.

—No es tu culpa, no te preocupes— respondió Victor sonriéndole.

—Lamento que haya terminado de esa manera— dijo tomándolo de la mano.

—Yo sabía que él te miraba de otra manera. ¿Pero cómo es eso de que se te confesó y tú lo rechazaste?

Yuri se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Te contaré sobre mi adolescencia, y de paso eso.

Victor lo miró sorprendido.

—No es la gran cosa, la verdad— continuó— es sólo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida, pero quiero que sepas acerca de mí.

—Quiero saber todo acerca de ti, Yuri.

—Sí, te contaré todo, escucha por favor— contestó sonriendo.

Victor sonrió, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su novio comenzaría a contarle.

* * *

Hola! aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ❤

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo :3 me alegran mucho n.n ❤

PD: No diré que nunca escribiré lemon porque no me gusta escupir al cielo, pero en este fic aclaro que no habrá lemon, sólo insinuaciones que tal vez nadie cache que son insinuaciones y pasen desapercibido xD No lo haré porque no me guste (no me haré la santa), sí me gusta y suelo leer fics con lemon al igual que ustedes pero sé que si intentara escribirlo me quedaría asqueroso, prefiero mejor no hacerlo.

Y eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo! ❤


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Yuri tenía 15 años y se había graduado de secundaria.

Luego de la graduación lo único que quería era irse a casa para cambiarse de ropa y después irse a patinar. Pero unos compañeros insistieron en sacarse una foto en grupo.

Yuri no comprendía porque tanta insistencia, los tres años que duró la secundaria había sido ignorado por ellos, le hacía sentir hipócrita tener que sonreírle a una cámara mientras era acompañado de esos jóvenes.

Lo intentó pero no lo logró, su sonrisa fue completamente asquerosa. Pero para su suerte, la fotografía no se repitió, sus compañeros sólo de preocuparon de que ellos habían salido bien y quedaron conformes con la foto.

A Yuri le dio igual, total la fotografía quedaría guardada para siempre en un álbum de fotos que sólo su madre se preocuparía de limpiar para quitarle el polvo, ya que a él nunca lo miraría porque le daban completamente igual sus recuerdos de secundaria.

Sus buenos recuerdos estaban cuando salía de clases y se iba a patinar con Yuuko y Takeshi al Ice Castle.

Y las fotografías de esos recuerdos estaban en álbumes especiales y en cuadros enmarcados.

Llegó la primavera junto a su primer día de clases de preparatoria.

Antes de entrar al establecimiento miró detalladamente cada esquina del edificio.

Suspiró frustrado, tenía buenas notas y buen comportamiento en clases, pero igual todo le era aburrido y monótono.

Entró a su salón de clases y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar todos sus compañeros, la mayoría los conocía de la secundaria.

Un rostro nuevo le llamó la atención pero rápidamente lo ignoró. Era un muchacho alto de cabello y ojos cafés.

—¡Buenas, me llamo Furukawa Reiji!— exclamó eufórico el castaño a unas compañeras, quienes sonrieron y saludaron un pocos tímidas.

Yuri se sorprendió de la gran confianza del muchacho, luego de mirarlo unos segundos impactado, regresó a lo suyo y miró por la ventana.

No sabía cómo sociabilizar, y sabía que si lo intentaba fallaría, así que prefería ahorrarse la humillación.

Tampoco se uniría a un club, así que menos posibilidades de tener una vida social tenía. Más no le importaba, ya que se iría directamente al Ice Castle cuando las clases terminaran.

En los recesos se juntó con Takeshi y Yuuko, quienes asistían a segundo y tercer año respectivamente. Pero rápidamente eligió una excusa para alejarse de ellos, ya que le incomodaba demasiado tocarles el violín cada vez que se ponían melosos.

Caminó en busca de un lugar cómodo para pasar el receso, vio como ese muchacho llamado Reiji conversaba animadamente con otros de sus compañeros.

Podía acercarse a ellos y unirse a la conversación, pero temía que lo vieran mal y lo ignoraran.

Prefirió seguir su camino.

Cuando las clases terminaron unos compañeros se acercaron a él.

—Buenas, Katsuki Yuri ¿verdad?— lo saludó sonriente un muchacho— me llamo Kagami Tetsuya— se presentó.

—Yo soy Hinata Tobio— saludó otro.

—Y yo Tachibana Haruka— saludó una muchacha.

Yuri los miró extrañado, sin saber bien que decir.

—Vamos a ir al karaoke junto a más compañeros, ¿Te gustaría ir?— invitó Hinata.

—Es una buena oportunidad para conocernos todos— comentó Tachibana.

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes— respondió tímido.

—¿De verdad? Qué pena— comentó Kagami.

Los tres muchachos se alejaron de él.

Yuri se sintió fatal, hace unas horas atrás había sentido deseos de poder sociabilizar, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad la rechazaba.

Pero ya había reservado horas en el Ice Castle para toda la semana, simplemente no podía faltar.

Y tampoco quería faltar, necesitaba con urgencia poder patinar.

Llegó al Ice Castle, se puso los patines y entró a la pista.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció, sólo eran él y el hielo.

Amaba esa sensación, sus problemas de no ser capaz de sociabilizar, la presión de tener que poner atención en clases y aprobar todas las asignaturas, el pequeño enamoramiento hacia Yuuko que rápidamente se volvió en amor no correspondido, todo eso ya no importaba nada y habían desaparecido de su mente.

Podía sentirse él mismo.

Hacer lo que le apasionaba, vivir esa emoción por mejorar y el gigante anhelo de poder algún día patinar en la misma pista que su ídolo.

Amaba todo eso. Su felicidad estaba allí.

Patinó por un largo rato, falló muchos saltos pero de todos modos volvió a levantarse y a seguir intentándolo.

Hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvo que regresar a casa.

De esa manera fue pasando el año.

No dejó de practicar nunca, tanto fuera como dentro de la pista.

Su pequeño y fiel perro Vicchan lo que acompañaba siempre en sus trotes.

El invierno llegaría pronto, podía sentirse en la temperatura del aire.

Unos familiares llegaron de visita a Yutopia.

Para el lamento de Yuri, eran unos familiares del lado de su madre que visitaban sólo para ponerse al día de la vida de los demás y criticarla.

Yuri no entendía cómo era posible que la mayoría de sus familiares tanto maternos como paternos fueran tan amigables, pero justo esa tía y su familia eran la excepción. Y justo ellos entre tantos eran los que visitaban.

Tampoco entendía como su madre que era tan amable y generosa podía tener una hermana menor tan diferente.

La mujer se llamaba Chiyoko y era dos años menor que Hiroko. Tenía dos hijos, un muchacho de 15 años llamado Kyouya y una niña de 8 años llamada Yuriko.

Yuri quería mucho a esa niña pero se sentía incómodo cada vez que estaba con ella en la misma habitación, ya que siempre que llamaban a uno, ambos se confundían. A pesar de eso, Yuriko era un amor y era la única amable en esa familia.

La tía Chiyoko también tenía un esposo que no había podido viajar por quedarse en su ciudad por asuntos de trabajo. El hombre se mostraba como alguien amistoso pero en realidad no lo era mucho y solía mirar con desprecio a otros.

Yuri saludó con mucha alegría a su pequeña prima, quien al llegar había corrido a abrazarlo.

—Yuri-onii-chan, te pareces a los hombres guapos que salen en mis juegos otome— comentó Yuriko.

«Tan pequeña y es adicta a esos juegos como Mari-nee-chan» pensó frustrado mientras sonreía.

—Ya era hora de que adelgazaras y formaras un cuerpo de hombre— comentó Chiyoko.

—Yo a los 13 ya estaba como tú— comentó Kyouya.

—Sí, sí— comentó Yuri ignorando la mala intención de sus comentarios.

Chiyoko y Kyouya eran como dos gotas de agua, nadie podía negar que eran madre e hijo, ambos siempre tenían algo tóxico que decir.

Pero Yuri los ignoraba y sólo daba atención a su prima Yuriko, quien lo adoraba a él y a su prima Mari-onee-chan como le decía ella.

Kyouya era un año menor que Yuri y ya tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que él.

—¿De verdad tienes 16?— cuestionó Kyouya.

—Déjenme ayudarlos con sus maletas— dijo Yuri ignorando a su primo.

—Algo en lo que nos ayudes— comentó Chiyoko pasándole sus maletas.

Yuri recibió también la maleta de Kyouya y se acercó a Yuriko para recibir la de ella.

—Muchas gracias Yuri-onii-chan, pero no te preocupes, yo misma puedo llevar la mía—contestó —¡Mira! He crecido y tengo mucha fuerza— comentó sonriente.

Yuri sonrió enternecido.

La familia Katsuki recibió amablemente a su visita.

Hiroko no se daba cuenta de las malas actitudes de su hermanita y la trataba como a una reina. Su esposo le daba igual y lo dejaba pasar, mientras que Mari y Yuri se sentían molestos por la ceguedad de su madre con Chiyoko.

Pero no había nada que hacer más que tolerarla por los días que se quedaría. Los cuales serían muchos para desgracia de ambos hermanos que no la soportaban tanto.

Sólo disfrutarían de pasar tiempo con la pequeña Yuriko.

Llegó un nuevo día, era fin de semana, todos desayunaban en la mesa.

—Yuri— llamó Kyouya.

Yuri y Yuriko lo miraron atentos.

—Es obvio que me refiero a mi hermana— dijo Kyouya mirando a Yuri.

—Onii-chan, esta es la casa de Yuri-onii-chan, si quieres llamarme tendrá que ser como Yuriko, Yuriko-chan o imouto— regañó la niña.

Yuri miró sorprendido a su prima.

—¡Ah!— dijo y continuó hablando— tampoco puedes llamarme Yuri-chan porque igual nos confundiríamos— recordó.

Kyouya la miró molesto.

—Sólo iba a decirte que me trajeras algo para beber.

—¡Hazlo tú mismo!— reclamó Yuriko.

—Te estoy mandando a ti.

—No te preocupes Yuriko, lo haré yo— dijo Yuri buscando paz.

—Me parece bien, tienes que atender bien a tus visitas— dijo Kyouya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Onii-chan no debes hablarle así! Y además debes llamarlo Yuri-onii-chan, es mayor que tú— reclamó Yuriko.

—No te demores mucho, Yuri— dijo y se alejó de ellos.

Yuriko miró a su hermano mayor con mucha molestia, aguantándose todas las cosas que quería reclamarle.

—Tranquila, Yuriko— dijo Yuri sonriéndole— ¿Quieres ir más rato a patinar conmigo?— invitó.

—¡Sí, quiero ver a Yuri-onii-chan patinar!

—Bien, iremos juntos.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Yuri y Yuriko se alistaron para ir al Ice Castle.

—¿Sigues perdiendo tu tiempo en el hielo?— preguntó Chiyoko.

Yuri fingió que no la había escuchado. Chiyoko continuó hablando.

—Deberías ayudar a tu mamá en el negocio y hacer cosas que hacen los niños de tu edad— opinó.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ese alemán?— preguntó Kyouya burlesco.

—Es ruso— respondió Yuri tratando que no se notara su molestia en su voz.

—Kyouya ve con ellos— mandó Chiyoko.

—¿Eh?— dijo desanimado pero obedeció.

Yuri no se opuso pero en el fondo estaba completamente irritado porque ese mocoso tenía que acompañarlos.

Yuriko suspiró frustrada y Yuri la miró sorprendido. No sabía que ella tampoco quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, sentía lástima por ella ya que la pobre tenía que tolerar al idiota de Kyouya todo el año sin descansos.

Llegaron los tres al Ice Castle, Yuri y Yuriko debieron soportar como Kyouya se quejaba de todo, tanto del lugar como del frío.

—Ya cállate onii-chan, es obvio que hace frío si es una pista de hielo— se quejó Yuriko.

—Te dije que te abrigaras más— comentó Yuri.

Yuri ganaba cada vez más paciencia, eso era bueno y extraño, si algún día tenía que volver a soportar a adolescentes malhumorados irritables, sería capaz de mantener la compostura y no explotar.

Mientras que su pequeña prima se mostraba cada vez más sacada de quicio, no se sorprendería y tampoco la detendría si ya no daba más y saltaba hacia su hermano a golpearlo.

Suspiró y entró a la pista de hielo acompañado de Yuriko, Kyouya no quiso entrar y se sentó por ahí para observarlos. Sintió un poco de pena por él, después de todo el muchacho no había venido por voluntad propia.

Yuriko sólo sabía mantener el equilibrio pero daba su mejor esfuerzo en moverse. De vez en cuando se quedaba quieta y embobada observando con mucha admiración como su primo patinaba.

De repente, Yuri trató de hacer un salto que desde hace mucho no lograba clavar. Lamentablemente nuevamente lo falló.

—¡Yuri-onii...!— alcanzó a decir Yuriko pero Yuri se levantó sin problema alguno y continuó patinando.

—No importa caerse, importa volver a levantarse, ¿cierto, Yuriko?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, es cierto!

—Qué buen primo, le das clases de motivación— comentó Kyouya con burla.

Ambos prefirieron ignorarlo, Yuri continuó con lo suyo, intentó muchas veces más clavar ese salto pero no lo logró.

Yuriko lo animó a que siguiera, él le sonrió, era una niña muy dulce.

Kyouya lo miró con burla.

—¿Tú te la pasas patinando siempre, no?— cuestionó— ¿entonces por qué no puedes saltar sin caerte?

Yuri prefirió no responder, pero la pregunta igual le dolió. Lamentablemente Kyouya todavía tenía más que decir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas patinando? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo logres? Tengo entendido que ese noruego que tanto te gusta es muy bueno en el patinaje, ¿de verdad crees que llegues a ser igual de bueno que él?

Yuri sintió como si las palabras de Kyouya fueran cuchillos que atacaban su pecho sin piedad alguna. Lo peor es que no se sentía capaz de responderle y el muchacho no tenía intención de parar su palabrerío.

—Recuerdo cuando tenías 12 y no parabas de hablar del danés ese, si no me equivoco él ya había ganado algo importante a los 16, ¿tú ahora mismo tienes esa edad, no? Y ni siquiera puedes saltar sin caerte.

—Iré a tomar aire, regreso en un rato más— Yuri salió de la pista y se fue del recinto.

Yuriko salió de la pista y se acercó muy enojada a su hermano.

—¡Eres un estúpido, onii-chan!

—Cuida tu lengua, mocosa.

—Tú cuídala, ni siquiera sabes de patinaje y te atreves a criticar a Yuri-onii-chan— reclamó— él sabes clavar saltos, pero este que está practicando es muy difícil.

—Cállate, no lo defiendas tanto.

—¡Yuri-onii-chan se va a convertir en uno de los mejores patinadores artísticos que existan y se hará novio de Victor-san!

—Sí, sueña con él— comentó irónico y burlesco.

—Y por cierto, Victor-san es ruso, no noruego ni danés, no sabes ni diferenciar nacionalidades y te atreves a criticar el desempeño de otros, eres muy idiota onii-chan— recalcó.

—Cállate, eres una mocosa de 8 años.

—Tengo esa edad y soy mucho más madura que tú, estúpido onii-chan— dijo sonriendo burlesca.

Kyouya la miró con odio y ella le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto, Yuri salió del Ice Castle, ya era de noche, caminó por la calle rápidamente hasta detenerse.

Recordó todas las veces que había intentado clavar ese salto y había fallado, las palabras de Kyouya resaltaron en su mente y se tiró al piso de rodillas.

—Qué frustrante— susurró.

Cuando se percató que no había nadie más que él en la calle, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó.

—¡Basta!— gritó con todas fuerzas mientras una que otra lágrima se salía sin su permiso.

Se levantó del suelo y miró al cielo, volviendo a gritar.

—¡Quiero mejorar, quiero alcanzar a Victor!— tomó más aire.

—¡No necesito que me recalquen mis errores, yo mismo los conozco y yo mismo los solucionaré!

—¡No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, voy en serio con esto!

Su compañero de clases Furukawa Reiji había estado caminando cerca de allí cuando escuchó sus gritos. Fue corriendo hacia el dueño de la voz.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero mejorar!— gritó, tomó aire, iba a volver a gritar cuando se percató que alguien lo miraba.

Reiji no había alcanzado a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando lo escuchó gritar y reconoció quien era se había quedado impactado.

—¿Katsuki-kun?— lo nombró extrañado y todavía en shock.

Yuri también lo reconoció, su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Comenzó a tartamudear, tratando de decir alguna excusa coherente, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Se rindió y se marchó corriendo.

Reiji no alcanzó ni a detenerlo cuando Yuri ya había desaparecido de su vista. Él se quedó mirando a la distancia, muy extrañado con lo sucedido.

Yuri regresó al Ice Castle, muerto de la vergüenza.

—¡Yuri-onii-chan!— lo llamó Yuriko y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos solos? Eres el peor primo, no voy a venir a visitarte más, no sabes tratar a tus visitas— se quejó Kyouya.

—¡Ya cállate Kyouya! ¡Me harías un gran favor si de verdad no vinieras más de visita!— exclamó Yuri.

Kyouya lo miró impactado, Yuri se percató de lo que había dicho y se puso nervioso. Rápidamente miró a Yuriko, temeroso de que ella se molestara con él por decirle eso a su hermano.

—¿Sólo eres feliz conmigo, verdad Yuri-onii-chan?— dijo mirándolo sonriente— Onii-chan es una molestia, yo no más debería venir de visita.

Yuri la miró impactado, entendía que Yuriko ya estaba aburrida de su hermano, pero tampoco se esperaba que dijera eso sin tapujo alguno. Se sentía un poco mal por ellos ya que él quería mucho a Mari y tenía una buena relación de hermanos con ella.

Kyouya no dijo nada más. Los tres regresaron a Yutopia.

Para lamento de Yuri y Yuriko, al llegar a Yutopia, Kyouya volvió a ser el mismo odioso de siempre.

Una nueva semana inició. Yuri tenía clases, envidiaba como Kyouya y Yuriko podían quedarse a dormir hasta tarde. Él también quería salir ya de vacaciones.

Entró a su salón de clases, se sentó en su puesto pensando en todo lo anterior vivido.

«Quiero mejorar, quiero seguir patinando» pensó mirando por la ventana.

—Lo sabía, eras tú Katsuki-kun— dijo una voz animada.

Yuri miró aterrado al dueño de la voz y lo reconoció, era el mismo muchacho de esa noche, su compañero de clases, era Reiji.

—Furukawa-kun.

—Me dejaste preocupado, ¿Qué te pasó esa noche?

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y nervioso, luego frunció el ceño.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso luego de tremendo berrinche que tenías en la calle— contestó sin ofenderse por la respuesta de su compañero.

Yuri se removió inquieto, no sabía cómo quitarse al muchacho de encima, por lo que prefirió mantener el silencio.

—Eres interesante, quiero hablar más contigo— dijo Reiji con una sonrisa.

Yuri lo miró impactado.

Definitivamente no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima.

* * *

Holi~

Quería actualizar el domingo pero ya es lunes, acá en mi país ya son las 3 de la madrugada xD digamos que para mí todavía es domingo hasta que no me haya dormido, así que sí cumplí mi cometido y sí actualicé el domingo ❤ ok no xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, de verdad, siempre lo diré, me hacen muy feliz ❤

Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, en el siguiente seguirá el pasado de Yuri.

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n ❤

PD: En mi país, Chile, está la embarrada en el sur con lo de los incendios, gracias a Dios donde yo vivo no pasa nada, sólo el humo que llega desde lejos pero nada malo, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por todas las personas que la están pasando mal debido a ellos, quiero puro que se apaguen ya de una vez por todas #FuerzaChile


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Yuri estaba harto. Su compañero de clases Furukawa Reiji no lo dejaba nunca tranquilo. En la sala de clases, en los recesos, en la salida de la escuela, en todas partes andaba a la siga de él.

Lo peor es que no sabe cómo lo había logrado convencer de que le diera su número de celular y correo.

Estaba arrepentido y aburrido de recibir mensajes del muchacho, incluso había pensado en bloquearlo, pero eso sería demasiado cruel.

Se sentía frustrado, no había podido ir al Ice Castle porque debía acompañar a toda su familia a despedir al aeropuerto a su tía Chiyoko y sus primos.

Una parte de él se sentía aliviado porque al fin esa mujer y Kyouya se iban, pero otra sentía pena de no poder pasar más tiempo con su prima Yuriko.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, no entendía porque su tía prefería gastar más dinero viajando en avión, siendo que le salía mucho más económico hacerlo en tren. Pero bueno, no iba a criticarla, sería muy hipócrita de su parte hacerlo cuando detestaba tanto que ella lo hiciera.

Abrazó fuertemente a Yuriko, mientras ella lloraba.

—Tranquila, de seguro nos veremos el próximo año.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo, Yuri-onii-chan!

Yuri prefirió no decir nada y la continuó abrazando.

Luego le tocó despedirse de Kyouya, a quien sólo le dio un apretón de manos.

—No olvides invitarme a tu boda cuando te cases con el letón ese.

«Me sorprende que conozca ese país» pensó.

Tocó el turno de despedirse de su tía Chiyoko.

—Cuídese mucho, tía Chiyoko.

—Tú igual— respondió ella— por cierto Yuri, creo que es tiempo que dejes de perder tu tiempo en el patinaje y te dediques a ayudar a tus padres, ellos se esfuerzan mucho, no seas un malagradecido— opinó.

Yuri se removió inquieto con lo escuchado y sólo asintió.

Chiyoko y sus hijos se fueron.

Hiroko sintió pena de no pasar más tiempo con su querida hermana, a Toshiya le fue indiferente y sólo se dedicó a animar a su esposa, mientras que Yuri y Mari suspiraron aliviados.

—Voy a extrañar a Yuriko-chan— comentó Mari.

—Yo igual— comentó Yuri.

—¿También a su tía Chiyoko y Kyouya-kun?— preguntó Hiroko sonriendo.

—Sí— dijeron ambos con ironía.

Regresaron a casa, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Yuri se tiró a su cama, miró los pocos posters que tenía en su habitación en los cuales salía Victor con su cabello largo.

Las palabras de Chiyoko vinieron a su cabeza.

«Por cierto Yuri, creo que es tiempo que dejes de perder tu tiempo en el patinaje y te dediques a ayudar a tus padres, ellos se esfuerzan mucho, no seas un malagradecido».

Yuri se removió inquieto en su cama.

Ella podría tener razón, pero no quería dejar de lado el patinaje, lo amaba.

Decidió salir a trotar para enfriar su cabeza y tomar aire. No quería hostigarse de pensamientos negativos.

Subió por las escaleras que daban hacia el castillo de ninjas de Hasetsu, llegó hasta el mirador que daba una bella vista de la ciudad.

Sintió una brisa helada chocar con sus mejillas pero la ignoró.

Miró hacia los edificios que había frente a él con mucha seriedad, tomó aire y se preparó para gritar.

—¿Es costumbre tuya andar gritando en la calle?— interrumpió una voz masculina muy conocida e irritable para él.

Yuri miró nervioso al dueño de la voz, era Reiji.

—¿Nunca te han reclamado por hacer desorden público? Digo, el que andes gritando como si estuvieras loco puede incomodar a terceros o preocupar a alguien, ¿O yo soy el único que te ha pillado?

—Cállate.

—¿Es lo único que sabes decir? Siempre me respondes lo mismo— cuestionó frustrado.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Y eso también, ¿no conoces más palabras?

Yuri se sonrojó avergonzado y bajó la mirada.

—No quiero dejar de patinar— susurró despacio siendo igual escuchado.

—¿Patinas?— dijo sorprendido— bueno, no lo dejes— Yuri frunció el ceño— es bueno que practiques un deporte, mis padres serían muy felices si yo también lo hiciera— contó riendo.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tocar la guitarra— respondió avergonzado ante su mirada.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y sonrió. Reiji se sobresaltó nervioso y se sonrojó.

—Aunque no soy muy bueno— continuó.

—Me gustaría escucharte algún día.

Reiji se sonrojó mucho más— Claro, cuando tú quieras— dijo muy nervioso.

Yuri inclinó un poco la cabeza en modo de despedida y se marchó del lugar.

Reiji impactado se quedó paralizado por un momento hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Espero que mañana cuando te hable no me ignores, no seas injusto!— gritó pero Yuri siguió su camino sin voltear— ¡de verdad que eres interesante, quiero seguir hablando contigo!— gritó y al darse cuenta que no era escuchado o era ignorado, suspiró rendido y sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Yuri llegó a su sala de clases, Reiji lo saludó animado pero él le devolvió el saludo con tranquilidad.

Para el receso, no huyó de Reiji, aunque estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al finalizar las clases, Yuri se fue directo al Ice Castle.

Estuvo un largo rato patinando, intentando y fallando aquel salto que últimamente le estaba desesperando no poder dominar, pero de todas formas lo siguió intentando.

Comenzó a imitar una secuencia de pasos de la rutina libre que había bailado Victor en el último Grand Prix Final.

Sonrió entre medio, cuando recordó lo bello que se había visto su ídolo ruso de 20 años.

Terminó, su respiración estaba agitada, había sido divertido.

—¡Eso fue increíble!— exclamó una voz masculina.

Yuri reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Reiji. Miró impactado hacia él.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— preguntó sorprendido y un poco molesto.

—Ayer me contaste que patinabas, así que vine a ver.

Yuri frunció el ceño y luego suspiró frustrado.

—Ayer mencionaste algo sobre que querías seguir patinando, ¿A qué te referías? ¿Vas a dejarlo? ¡No lo hagas! Eres increíble.

—Cállate, no voy a dejarlo— respondió «no quiero dejarlo» pensó apenado.

—¿Entonces, a que te referías?

Yuri lo miró molesto, Reiji por primera vez comprendió que lo mejor era dejar de hacerle tantas preguntas y callarse.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya— comentó— esta vez vine en horario normal, no pedí permiso para quedarme más tarde— contó.

—¿Te dejan quedarte hasta más tarde?— preguntó sorprendido.

— Los trabajadores me lo permiten y me resguardan, son personas amables— contó sonriendo— pero ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien más— dijo mirándolo amenazante.

—No te preocupes, si yo trabajara aquí haría lo mismo— dijo riendo— no sé mucho de patinaje pero me gustó mucho ver patinar a un tal ruso Victor Niki- no sé bien como se pronuncia su apellido— contó.

—¡Victor Nikiforov!

Reiji lo miró impactado por su reacción tan emocionada, Yuri se dio cuenta y tosió avergonzado.

—Es Nikiforov, él es mi patinador artístico favorito. Lo admiro mucho— sonrió.

Reiji parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió también.

—Me gustó mucho su presentación, topé con ella sin querer y no pude despegar la mirada.

—Te atrapa.

Después de eso, ambos muchachos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al día siguiente, Reiji se acercó animadamente a Yuri, igual que todos los días.

—Buenos días, Katsuki-chan— saludó alegre.

—¿Katsuki-chan?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Todos te llaman Katsuki o Katsuki-kun, quiero ser diferente.

—En ese caso llámame Yuri, nadie más lo hace aquí en el salón.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad está bien que te llame por tu nombre?— preguntó sorprendido, Yuri asintió— entonces, tú también, llámame Reiji— dijo sonrojándose.

—Está bien.

Reiji estaba impactado, no esperaba que su compañero que siempre era indiferente con él, no tuviese problemas para llamarlo por su nombre como si fueran amigos de confianza. Sintió como si hubiese dado un paso más hacia adelante, estaban avanzando.

Con el paso del tiempo, Yuri comenzó a aceptar la compañía de Reiji, aunque le había dejado claro que no debía molestarlo cuando fuera a patinar.

El segundo año de preparatoria comenzó, Yuri y Reiji quedaron en la misma clase nuevamente.

A pesar de que Reiji sabía que no debía estorbar a Yuri en sus tiempos de práctica y patinaje, él no dejaba de tratar que Yuri sociabilizara con sus amigos de la clase. A pesar de eso, nunca lograba convencerlo.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, la relación amistosa de Yuri y Reiji no avanzaba nada, Reiji estaba consciente que no era considerado un amigo por el pelinegro, pero ser capaz de conversar con él mientras todos los demás no, lo hacía sentir un poco más satisfecho. Aunque deseaba mucho que Yuri pudiera de todas formas compartir con él también mientras estaba acompañado de sus otros amigos.

Después de clases, Yuri llegó a su casa, su cachorro Vicchan corrió hacia él para saludarlo. El pelinegro sonrió, tomó a su perro en brazos para abrazarlo.

—Saludas primero al perro antes que a tus familiares— comentó la voz de una mujer con amargura.

Yuri miró aterrado a la dueña de esa voz, era su tía Chiyoko.

—¡Yuri-onii-chan!— escuchó la voz de Yuriko.

Yuri dejó a Vicchan en el suelo, y abrió sus brazos para recibir el cálido abrazo de Yuriko.

—Aprende a tratar a tus visitas— comentó Kyouya.

—No te quejes mocoso, no sabíamos que vendrían hoy— comentó Mari.

Yuri suspiró frustrado.

Chiyoko y sus hijos habían venido a pasar unos días a Yutopia. Yuri admiraba como ellos eran capaces de tomarse mini vacaciones siempre y cuando se les antojara.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, eran las cenas familiares las que se estaban volviendo odiosas para Yuri, pero es que soportar los comentarios de su tía Chiyoko le estaba aburriendo, en especial cuando esos comentarios comenzaban a perseguirlo de manera negativa.

Una noche de viernes, quiso evitarse el problema y avisó que no llegaría para la cena. Sabía que obtendría comentarios mucho más molestos por parte de su tía, pero eso sería para después, por el momento se relajaría.

Caminó por las calles, una voz masculina reconocida para él llamó su atención, estaba molesta y agitada.

Fue hacia el dueño de la voz y lo vio, era Reiji. Con una mano sostenía una guitarra acústica y con la otra su celular, al cual le hablaba.

—¿Cómo que no vendrás? No nos volverán a dar permiso si no nos presentamos— dijo molesto— tú me convenciste a esto y ahora me dejas botado— reclamó.

Yuri miró atento y confundido a su compañero, quien luego de aburrirse de discutir cortó la llamada.

Reiji estaba fuera de una pastelería, de la cual podía verse a un hombre gigante que lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

Yuri se acercó al muchacho.

—Reiji.

—¡Yuri!— dijo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Miró la guitarra, recordó que el castaño le había comentado que le gustaba tocarla, e incluso él mismo le había dicho que le gustaría escucharlo algún día.

Pensó que al fin había llegado ese día, pero ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente cuando vio la cara de desesperación de Reiji.

—Tengo un amigo que es cantante, me convenció de que tocáramos juntos hoy, logramos pedir permiso en esta pastelería para poder tocar afuera, pero él me llamó recién para cancelarme porque tenía una cita con su novia— contó con rabia

—Eso es muy malo— comentó Yuri sorprendido.

—Sí, es de lo peor, si le digo al dueño que no tocaremos, vamos a quedar muy mal— contó— o al menos yo quedaré muy mal— susurró.

Yuri lo miró apenado.

—Si quieres yo...— dijo no muy convencido por lo que estaba por decir— te puedo ayudar, puedo cantar, no lo hago muy bien pero tampoco lo hago mal— dijo sonrojándose.

Reiji lo miró con los ojos iluminados.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡te lo agradecería mucho!

Yuri asintió.

Reiji llamó al dueño para decirle que estaba listo. Prepararon el micrófono y el parlante.

—Espera, ¿ni siquiera vas a pedirme que practique antes?

—Confío en ti, en que lo harás bien— respondió sonriente.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y acomodó el micrófono. Miró nuevamente una hoja que le había entregado el castaño, en la cual estaba escrita la canción que cantaría.

Comenzó a ponerse mucho más nervioso, y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento comenzó a removerlo, pero era muy tarde como para dar paso atrás.

Un pensamiento negativo vino a su cabeza, pero era obvio, no podía evitar pensar que sería todo desastroso, después de todo ni siquiera habían practicado.

Pero el mirar la cara de Reiji, entendió que a él no le importaba quedar mal por hacer una presentación desastrosa, prefería eso que quedar mal por haber sido un irresponsable y fallarle al dueño de la pastelería.

Entendió eso pero no pudo entender más allá, a él no le gustaría mostrar algo desastroso de sí mismo a otras personas.

Suspiró tratando de dejar sus nervios atrás, daría su mejor esfuerzo no importa que tan malo saliera.

Varias personas se acercaron a mirar.

La presentación comenzó.

Reiji miró sorprendido a Yuri, tenía una buena voz, le faltaba práctica y mejorar la afinación, pero era lo suficientemente bella para que la presentación no fuera desastrosa.

Yuri dio todo de sí mismo para todas las canciones.

Hasta que la presentación terminó.

—Yuri— lo nombró Reiji con sorpresa y emoción.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio y muy sonrojado mirando a las personas. Cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir, él se sobresaltó impactado.

Muchos aplausos se escucharon, Reiji agradeció al dueño de la pastelería por la oportunidad, y después de eso, se fue con Yuri.

Ambos caminaban en silencio.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Reiji emocionado.

—Qué bueno que todo salió bien.

—Cantas muy bien, estoy muy sorprendido— comentó sonriendo.

—Gracias.

Llegaron hasta una calle en la cual debían tomar caminos diferentes.

—Si algún día te das cuenta que realmente el patinaje no es lo tuyo, siempre puedes dedicarte al canto— dijo Reiji animado, pero obtuvo una reacción no esperada. Yuri no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con un semblante serio y una mirada oscura.

Reiji nervioso se mordió la lengua, estuvo a punto de aclarar que bromeaba, cuando la expresión de Yuri cambió, él fingió una sonrisa y asintió dos veces. Luego de eso, se despidió y se fue.

Yuri llegó a su casa, en la cual Chiyoko lo recibió molesta.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar?

—Son recién las nueve de la noche.

—Eso no significa que puedas llegar tan tarde a casa, no puedo creer que te quedes hasta tan tarde en el hielo, ¿no te da vergüenza? Estás perdiendo tu juventud y estás dejando de lado a tus padres.

—Estuve con un amigo— contó no muy seguro de sus palabras.

El semblante serio de Chiyoko cambió a una de sorpresa.

—Oh, ya veo, eso es bueno, me parece bien que disfrutes tu juventud como corresponde, no sabía que tenías amigos— comentó con una voz más viva.

Yuri la miró impactado.

—¿Ese es el concepto que usted tiene sobre cómo alguien debe vivir su juventud? Si mi manera de disfrutar mi juventud no es pasarla con amigos, no creo que esté mal.

—¿Tú quieres llegar más alto con el patinaje?

Yuri se sobresaltó, la verdad es que no lo había pensado bien, pero era obvio que aspiraba a eso, después de todo quería patinar en la misma pista de Victor y alcanzarlo.

—Sí— respondió bajando la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, no quieres disfrutar de tu juventud teniendo amigos? para llegar alto vas a tener que estudiar en alguna universidad que no sea aquí en Hasetsu, ¿cómo piensas lidiar con la gente universitaria si no sabes sociabilizar con los de tu edad?

Yuri no supo que decir, Chiyoko suspiró y prefirió alejarse.

—No me importa, pero quiero dejar en claro que no estoy desperdiciando mi juventud al dedicarme al patinaje.

Chiyoko lo escuchó pero prefirió ignorarlo e irse.

Al día siguiente, Yuri fue al Ice Castle acompañado de Yuriko.

—Yuri-onii-chan, mañana regresamos a casa— contó apenada.

—Oh, te voy a extrañar.

Yuriko estaba fuera de la pista mirando a su primo patinar.

—Pero pronto vendremos de nuevo sí o sí.

—Sí, te estaré esperando— contestó sonriendo.

Yuriko sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar como Yuri patinaba. Él imitó una secuencia de pasos de Victor, la cual bailó muy bien.

«Eres increíble, Yuri-onii-chan» pensó emocionada mientras lo grababa.

Al día siguiente, Chiyoko y sus hijos regresaron a su ciudad.

Yuri a pesar de las palabras de Chiyoko, continuó rechazando los intentos de Reiji de unirlo a su grupo de amigos.

Y no es que los amigos de Reiji no le agradaran, es sólo que no se sentía capaz de hablar con ellos. No sabía sociabilizar, y era una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo, pero prefería dejarla pasar.

Aún si su tía llegaba a tener razón y eso le afectaba negativamente en su futuro.

Los meses siguieron pasando, Yuri cumplió los 17 años, pasó su cumpleaños con su familia, y para sorpresa de ellos, llevó a Reiji.

Yuri llevó pocas veces a su casa a Reiji, después de clases sólo cuando no iba al Ice Castle.

En un receso, Reiji se acercó a Yuri, quien para su sorpresa revisaba su celular un poco sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Victor se cortó su cabello y se ve muy bien— dijo rápidamente tratando de ocultar su gran emoción.

Le mostró su celular a Reiji, en el cual salía una fotografía del nuevo look de su ídolo.

—Me encantaba su cabello largo, pero así también se ve muy bien— dijo sonrojado.

—Sí que te gusta Victor— comentó riendo «no sólo verlo patinando te gusta» pensó.

Llegó diciembre, Yuri visitó a Yuuko, quien no se sentía muy bien.

La muchacha andaba con mareos y vómitos. Él cuidó de ella y fue a comprarle medicamentos a una farmacia.

Cuando regresó a casa de Yuuko, ella soltó un chillido de vergüenza al ver una de las cosas que Yuri había comprado. Un test de embarazo, él sospechaba de que podía ser su malestar.

Yuuko entró al baño para hacérselo y al rato después salió a abrazar a Yuri, emocionada.

Había salido positivo.

Yuri la felicitó.

Luego en la tarde, llegó Takeshi y recibió con mucha felicidad y emoción la noticia.

Después de felicitarlo, Yuri comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Estaba muy feliz por ellos. Hace poco tiempo Takeshi le había pedido matrimonio a Yuuko, quien había aceptado.

Por alguna razón ya no le dolía su amor no correspondido, admiraba a Yuuko por la mujer que era, pero ya no sentía un enamoramiento por ella.

Miró hacia el cielo, tal vez ya nunca sería capaz de sentir amor romántico por alguien, pero no le importaba, sólo se dedicaría al patinaje.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, un nuevo año ya había llegado y un nuevo año escolar comenzó.

Tercero de preparatoria, su último año. Yuri y Reiji nuevamente quedaron en la misma clase.

Yuri debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro y a que se dedicaría.

Una noche después de haber practicado, caminaba rumbo a su casa acompañado de Reiji, quien se había quedado a mirarlo.

—Hay algo que me he estado preguntando— comentó Reiji.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Yuri.

—¿Tú piensas dedicarte profesionalmente al patinaje, verdad?

Yuri se quedó en silencio y se detuvo. Reiji hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que sí— respondió mirando el suelo.

—¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿A cuál universidad irás a estudiar?

Yuri frunció el ceño, sin responder.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres dedicarte a eso?— preguntó nuevamente.

Yuri abrió los ojos de la impresión, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—La verdad tengo muchas dudas sobre mi futuro, ¿tú no?— continuó.

Yuri lo ignoró y decidió seguir caminando. Reiji comenzó a seguirlo.

—Quiero convertirme en patinador artístico y conocer a Victor Nikiforov— confesó sin mirar a su acompañante.

Reiji se detuvo sorprendido y Yuri siguió caminando sin esperarlo.

Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Yuri, poco a poco comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

Las palabras de Chiyoko saltaban a él como cuchillas, y ahora los cuestionamientos de Reiji se le unían.

Comenzó a pensar ¿Y si mejor se dedicaba a ayudar en el hotel de las aguas termales y dejaba atrás el patinaje? Tal vez se complicaría menos la vida de esa forma.

Trató de imaginarse a él mismo trabajando en las aguas termales todos los días de su vida, pero no pudo, no pudo imaginar un futuro de ese modo.

Definitivamente quería dedicarse al patinaje artístico, podía imaginar diferentes tipos de futuros, pero todos enfocados en lo mismo, el patinaje.

Y también quería conocer a Victor. Él también era parte de sus futuros imaginados, pero no de una manera familiar o cercana, no se lo podía imaginar como un amigo o algo más.

No quería rendirse, a pesar de que sabía que sería complicado dar un paso adelante para adentrarse al mundo del patinaje artístico profesional.

Llegó el mes de julio y el festival de verano en el cual Yuri ayudó vistiéndose de mujer.

Cuando estaba tomando un descanso, Reiji se le acercó.

—Me gusta mucho como te ves vestido— comentó haciendo enojar a Yuri— oh, no me mires así.

—No odio ayudar a mi familia, pero no soy feliz de esta manera.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estaría feliz estando vestido de mujer— contestó riendo.

—No me refiero a eso— dijo mirando el cielo, Reiji lo miró confundido— lo que yo quiero no está en este lugar, amo a mi familia pero no siento que este sea el lugar al que pertenezco— comentó sin despegar su vista del cielo nocturno.

—Eres un típico adolescente que está en busca de su propia identidad— comentó riendo nuevamente.

—¿De verdad es eso?— preguntó haciendo callar la risa de su acompañante— sólo quiero saber si seré capaz de cumplir mi sueño.

—¿Convertirte en patinador artístico y conocer a Victor Nikiforov?

Yuri lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Bueno... ser músico, enseñarle a otros lo grandiosa que puede ser la música— contó— pero es algo ridículo— dijo riendo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos.

—Bueno... debería dedicarme a algo que si me dé un buen futuro— dijo sonrojándose ante su mirada.

Yuri volvió a mirar al cielo.

—¿Por qué tu sueño no te daría un buen futuro? ¿Qué es en realidad tener un buen futuro?

—No te pongas filosófico— comentó riendo.

—Logro imaginarme un buen futuro, sólo cuando me veo a mi mismo haciendo mi sueño realidad.

Reiji lo miró dudoso.

—Pero— continuó hablando— cada vez que me cuestiono si mi vida sería más estable si me dedicara a ayudar a mi familia en el negocio de las aguas termales, la visión que tengo de mi futuro se nubla, no puedo imaginarme nada— contó.

—Hoy sí que estás muy hablador, Yuri. ¿El estar vestido de mujer te ha puesto así?— preguntó riendo.

Yuri frunció el ceño «¿Quién es él que siempre me está preguntando cosas».

—Eres sorprendente, Yuri-chan— comentó sin dejar de reír.

—Y tú eres un idiota— Reiji dejó de reír y lo miró sorprendido— y lo peor, ofendes a las mujeres al insinuar ese estúpido estereotipo de que ellas son muy habladoras. No tiene caso conversar contigo, eres molesto— dijo comenzando a alejarse.

—Eres una drama queen, Yuri-chan.

Yuri se detuvo y lo miró molesto, Reiji se quedó en silencio mirándolo con seriedad. Ambos prefirieron no decir nada más.

Yuri siguió caminando, alejándose de Reiji.

Esa había sido su primera discusión. A pesar de que Yuri solía ser arisco, nunca habían tenido un choque así.

El día lunes en clases, Yuri ignoró a Reiji, quien para su sorpresa no insistió en hablarle.

Yuri frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y prefirió dejarlo así.

Los días que pasaron siguieron de la misma manera.

Llegó un nuevo mes, Yuuko había cumplido los 9 meses de embarazo. En cualquier momento daría a luz.

Ella se encontraba acompañada de Yuri, cuando las contracciones llegaron.

Yuri muerto de los nervios, supo reaccionar con rapidez y llevarla al hospital.

Al rato después de llegar al hospital, llegó Takeshi como un flash muerto de preocupación por su amada.

Entró con ella y los médicos. Dejando en la sala de espera a Yuri, él llamó a la maestra Minako para no esperar solo.

Tiempo después, Takeshi salió para contarle que todo había salido bien.

Yuri entró a conocer a las trillizas.

Minako felicitaba emocionada a los padres primerizos y miró con ternura a quienes estaba segura que en el futuro serían sus alumnas.

Yuri miró con una sonrisa media fingida a las bebés.

«Lo siento mucho Yuuko-chan, espero que ellas en la adolescencia se parezcan a ti» pensó.

Aunque Yuri no quisiera admitirlo consigo mismo, muy en el fondo sabía que él era de las personas que podía afirmar que sí existían bebés feos.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, en clases y en los recesos sentía el vacío de Reiji.

Una parte de él se sentía culpable y quería acercarse a hablarle, pero él mismo se lo impedía diciéndose que no era necesario hacerlo.

Cumplió los 18 años y al día siguiente de su cumpleaños recibió una visita inesperada.

Llegó a su casa y en la entrada lo esperaba su tía Chiyoko.

—Vine sola, para hablar contigo.

Yuri la miró dudoso, ella continuó hablando.

—Yuriko me mostró un vídeo de ti patinando— confesó— te debo una disculpa por todo lo que dije de ti y el patinaje— comentó apenada.

—No se preocupe— contestó sorprendido.

—¿Tú quieres ser un patinador artístico profesional?

Yuri se quedó en silencio un momento, tomó aire y respondió— sí, es al patinaje artístico a lo que me quiero dedicar.

—¿A pesar de que no es una carrera muy larga?

—A pesar de eso.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a estudiar a una universidad de Detroit? Estoy segura de que allá podrías perfeccionarte— dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri la miró impactado.

—He conseguido que puedas entrar a una universidad de allá, pero es decisión tuya si quieres ir o no.

Yuri se sorprendió de lo escuchado. Jamás creyó que algún día recibiría apoyo de su tía Chiyoko.

Luego de eso, Chiyoko dijo que debía regresar a su ciudad y que le daría tiempo para que pensara en su decisión.

Yuri todavía no podía creerse nada de eso. Era una gran decisión, debía pensarlo con mucho cautelo.

Ir a estudiar al extranjero, eso era una gran oportunidad para su carrera como patinador.

Al día siguiente, al terminar una clases, se acercó a Reiji, no se sentía capaz de contarle sobre lo de ir a una universidad de Detroit, pero sentía un montón de ganas de conversar con él.

—Reiji— lo llamó, él nombrado lo miró sorprendido— Lamento mucho haberte ignorado todo este tiempo, yo de ver...

Reiji saltó hacia él a darle un abrazo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo lamento igual, yo también te estuve ignorando.

Yuri no devolvió el abrazo, en realidad le incomodó ser abrazado pero se estaban reconciliando no podía ser arisco en un momento como ese.

—Estoy sorprendido de que me hayas hablado tú primero— confesó Reiji.

—Me agradas Reiji, aunque no seamos amigos, eres alguien a quien estimo.

Reiji se sonrojó con lo escuchado y deshizo el abrazo.

Con una mano acarició un mechón de pelo de Yuri y con la otra le acarició la mejilla.

—Gracias por disculparme— dijo Yuri apenado.

Reiji comenzó a sentirse ansioso y su corazón se aceleró.

Yuri sonrió y se alejó de él.

«Debí haberme ofendido porque Yuri dijo que no éramos amigos» pensó Reiji «pero una parte de mí tampoco quiere que seamos amigos, que tonto soy, es obvio que tampoco me ve como algo más que un amigo».

Miró como Yuri se acercó a la puerta de salida.

—Mañana vayámonos juntos, hoy me iré directo al Ice Castle— después de hablar, se despidió y se fue.

Reiji se despidió y al darse cuenta que su compañero de clases ya se había ido, llevó su mano a su corazón.

«Lo sabía, estoy enamorado de Yuri» pensó escuchando su corazón latir agitado.

Yuri llegó al Ice Castle, caminó lentamente y se acercó a la pista. Se quedó quieto, mirándola con seriedad.

Vio a su yo de 12 años patinando en el hielo imitando a Victor y sonrió.

«Iré a Detroit, ese será mi primer paso para dedicarme al patinaje artístico que tanto amo» pensó decidido «y para alcanzarte a ti, Victor».

Debía tomar esa oportunidad para poder cumplir su sueño. Ya lo había decidido.

* * *

Hola!

Voy a informar una cosita, ya casi estamos llegando al final del fic. Cuando organicé la historia, me quedaron 8 capítulos, así que si todo sale bien, el siguiente es el penúltimo y el fic terminará con esa cantidad de capítulos, a excepción que me enrede con algo y salgan 9 pero trataré de evitar eso.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y seguido el fic ❤

Estoy escribiendo un one-shot, bueno en realidad dos, pero uno de ellos no he podido avanzarlo mucho. Espero en la semana poder subirlo, por si gustan leerlo.

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n ❤


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Yuri llamó a su tía Chiyoko para decirle su decisión, ella lo felicitó.

Hablarlo con sus padres y hermana fue difícil, pero ellos lo apoyaron.

Les contó a Yuuko y Takeshi quienes también lo apoyaron.

Sólo le faltaba contárselo a Reiji, una parte de él le decía que no era necesario, que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero otra parte le decía que debía contárselo, que Reiji era como un amigo y merecía conocer sus planes para su futuro.

Le hizo caso a su segunda parte pero cuando quiso iniciar la conversación sobre ese tema no pudo.

No pudo porque Reiji estaba desesperado porque no sabía cómo llenar una guía que le preguntaba cuáles eran sus planes para al futuro.

Sintió que era desubicado de su parte hablar de sus planes decididos cuando su compañero estaba colapsando por las dudas.

—¿Dijiste que tu sueño era dedicarte a la música, verdad?— preguntó Yuri.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que de verdad vaya a dedicarme a eso— respondió Reiji.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó con la voz baja, deseando no ser escuchado, la pregunta había salido de sus labios por inercia.

—¿De verdad crees que me irá bien?— cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres bueno tocando la guitarra.

—Gracias, pero eso no significa nada, no soy tan bueno, muchos tienen el sueño de dedicarse a la música y es muy difícil— dijo mirando con rabia la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Yuri se quedó en silencio.

Al final no pudo contarle nada.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, hasta que el día de la graduación llegó.

La ceremonia terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a regresar a sus casas.

Yuri y Reiji miraban la entrada de su escuela con melancolía.

—Vamos— dijo Reiji.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte— comentó Yuri.

Reiji lo miró atento.

—Voy a ir a estudiar a una universidad de Detroit— contó nervioso, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso de contarle.

El rostro de Reiji se deformó del asombro y se palideció.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho y mucho nerviosismo, como si algo importante para él se lo estuvieran quitando de las manos.

Aunque era algo parecido, la persona de la que se había enamorado le había dicho que se iría al extranjero, lejos de su lado.

—Yo... bueno...— trató de decir— felicidades, que bien por ti— fingió una sonrisa.

—Gracias— dijo Yuri con duda, se percató de inmediato que algo raro sucedía con su compañero.

—Estoy seguro que allá podrás convertirte en un gran patinador artístico— dijo con un buen ánimo falso.

—¿Tú que harás?

—En realidad no lo sé, creo que buscaré un trabajo, pero es obvio que me rindo con lo de ser músico, no es para mí.

Yuri lo miró con seriedad pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Ya debo irme a casa— declaró Reiji, rápidamente se despidió de Yuri y se fue corriendo, dejándolo confundido por su actuar.

Reiji corrió hasta llegar a un lugar lejano y se detuvo.

Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y llevó su mano al pecho, dolía demasiado.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio algo en Yuri le llamó la atención, pero fue en segundo año de preparatoria que se dio cuenta que le gustaba, siendo ya a finales del tercer año que aceptó su realidad y comprendió que se había enamorado.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien, él era su primer amor.

Y ya no podía hacer nada porque su amor se iría a otro país.

Con el paso de los días Reiji recibió un mensaje de Yuri que decía que día se iría a Estados Unidos.

Reiji lo decidió, no importa si él se iba hasta incluso el lugar más lejano del mundo, no podía permitir que se fuera sin antes decirle sus sentimientos.

Por lo que le pidió que le dijera a qué hora se iría, quería acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

Yuri no se negó y le dio la información.

Llegó el día del viaje, Yuri llegó al aeropuerto acompañado de sus padres, Mari, Minako y la familia Nishigori.

Todos abrazaban a Yuri mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas se les escaparan.

Reiji llegó y lo abrazó, los demás prefirieron dejarles un tiempo a solas.

Yuri se sintió incómodo con el abrazo, pero al igual que aquella vez que se reconciliaron prefirió dejarse abrazar y no arruinar el momento.

Lentamente levantó sus brazos y abrazó a Reiji, quien se sobresaltó sorprendido y separó el abrazo.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada de confusión de Yuri se sintió un gran idiota.

—Yo...— dijo Reiji sonrojado.

Yuri soltó una pequeña risita, haciéndolo sonrojar mucho más.

—Te voy a extrañar— declaró «y mucho» pensó.

—Yo igual— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno que estés dando un paso hacia tu sueño, estoy muy feliz por ti— comentó— quiero verte realizando tu sueño— sonrió.

—Yo igual quiero verte así.

—No es tan fácil, tú de verdad te has esforzado, que yo sueñe con algo así es ridículo.

—Reiji, tu sueño no es ridículo— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Reiji iba a comentar algo pero Yuri lo interrumpió siguiendo hablando.

—Lo que sea a que te dediques será difícil, así que si de todos modos será difícil ¿no es mejor dedicarte a lo que te hace feliz?

Reiji lo miró atento, Yuri continuó.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que es algo ridículo o que no eres bueno si ni siquiera has intentado dar un paso más adelante? Eres bueno en la música, es eso lo que te hace feliz, me di cuenta cuando canté contigo, ¿Por qué decides sin antes intentarlo que no eres bueno y que no tiene caso?

—Es fácil para ti decirlo...

—¡No lo es, para nada lo es!

Reiji lo miró sorprendido, Yuri se avergonzó y llevó su mano a su boca.

—Muchas veces quise rendirme— confesó sin mirarlo a la cara.

Reiji lo miró en silencio y con tristeza.

«Es la primera persona que me anima a seguir mi sueño. El que me insistas tanto a que no me rinda, al punto de regañarme, hace que no pueda evitar pensar que hice bien al enamorarme de ti...y eso me duele mucho más» pensó.

—Ya es hora de que me despida— dijo Yuri acercándose a él con la intención de darle un abrazo de despedida.

—Me gustas— susurró Reiji.

Yuri lo escuchó claramente y se sonrojó. Retrocedió un paso y lo miró impactado.

—¿Te refieres como amigo, verdad?— preguntó nervioso.

Reiji negó y lo miró serio.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Yuri abrió la boca de la impresión, su rostro se tornó más rojo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso de sus ojos.

—Perdón— susurró, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo— reconoció Reiji— pero no podía permitir que te fueras sin saberlo.

—Perdón— susurró y se rindió de limpiar sus lágrimas, dejándolas simplemente caer.

—Sé que no soy correspondido y me hubiese gustado que me dieras una oportunidad...

—Pero me iré lejos, no puedo darte una oportunidad de ese modo— interrumpió y estalló en llanto— perdón, perdón.

Reiji lo abrazó fuertemente— te voy a superar— prometió— por eso no debes sentirte culpable.

Yuri calmó el llanto, sintiéndose mal.

«No debo llorar, él debe estar sintiéndose peor, después de todo estoy rechazando su confesión» pensó.

—Yuri, te superaré, pero quería decirte como me sentía.

Yuri lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que abordara el avión.

—Ya debo irme, tengo que despedirme nuevamente de mi familia— comentó limpiándose sus lágrimas.

Reiji se acercó al rostro de Yuri con la intención de besarlo en los labios, pero él alcanzó a reaccionar y corrió la cara, logrando besarlo en la mejilla.

—Perdón— dijo Yuri sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

Reiji bajó la mirada avergonzado, Yuri lo miró con seriedad y tomó su rostro con sus manos para besarlo en la frente.

—Cuídate mucho— dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

Reiji muy sorprendido se tocó la frente.

—Por cierto, Reiji— dijo Yuri volteándose y recordó todas las veces que pensó en rendirse con el patinaje.

El nombrado lo miró atento.

—Soy completamente el más inadecuado para decir esto, pero...—tomó aire antes de continuar —por favor, no te rindas sin haberlo intentado todo hasta el final— dijo con voz firme.

Luego de eso, volvió a darse vuelta y continuó su camino.

Se acercó a su familia y amigos para despedirse.

Abrazó con fuerza a su madre y se fue a abordar el avión.

Reiji miraba desde la lejanía, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

—Dudo poder superarte, Yuri— susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Yuri subió al avión, cuando ya estaba sentado y listo para viajar, comenzó a llorar.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas y detenerlas.

«Lo herí» pensó.

El avión despegó y cuando ya estuvo estable, Yuri comenzó a mirar por la ventana, sus lágrimas ya habían cesado.

«Reiji gracias por tus sentimientos, haré que valga la pena no haber podido corresponderte».

Suspiró y una sonrisa se moldeó en su rostro.

«Este es mi primer paso adelante. Te alcanzaré, Victor».

Yuri no había podido evitar botar algunas lágrimas mientras le relataba a Victor sobre su pasado.

La nostalgia se apoderó de él, recordar sus fallos y lamentos, las veces que creyó que se rendiría y no podría seguir adelante, los comentarios negativos y positivos. Estaba feliz de donde estaba ahora, con una medalla de plata del Grand Prix Final y con Victor como su entrenador.

Jamás creyó que sus sentimientos de admiración cambiarían a sentimientos de amor, y que amaría tanto a Victor al punto de que ambos estuvieran comprometidos para casarse.

—El segundo día que me junté con Reiji después de reencontrarnos, él me confesó que le gusté por mucho tiempo y que cuando se enteró que me iría a Detroit decidió confesarme sus sentimientos— contó Yuri— me dijo que logró superarme y que tuvo varias parejas pero actualmente estaba soltero— miró el piso— bueno, era obvio que no me diría la verdad— se mordió el labio.

—Pero igual le creíste y no te imaginaste que te dijera eso— comentó Victor mirándolo atento.

—Quise creérselo, porque estaba seguro que no intentaría nada, pero no me esperé a que me dijera que todavía tiene sentimientos por mí— dijo con la voz débil.

—Tienes que hablar con él.

Yuri lo miró a los ojos, muy sorprendido.

—Aunque nunca lo dijeron como tal, él fue tu amigo— explicó Victor.

—Me duele— susurró.

Victor lo miró preocupado y se le acercó, tomándole los brazos.

—Yo lo herí, pero igual me duele, me duele haberlo herido, pero no podía corresponderle, hasta el día de hoy no puedo corresponderle.

—Yuri...

—Me duele saber que no pude hacerlo feliz a él y por mi culpa sufre.

—No es tu culpa.

—Yo lo herí, porque no pude corresponder sus sentimientos, es mi culpa— bajó la mirada.

—No considero que sea tu culpa, y sí, es obvio que lo heriste, cualquiera se siente herido si la persona que amas no te corresponde, pero si le hubieses dado una oportunidad sin sentir nada por él, lo hubieses herido mucho más— dijo mientras que con sus manos le tomaba lentamente los brazos.

—Pero hasta el día de hoy, él sigue siendo amable conmigo, me duele que sea así, porque yo nunca podré verlo como él me ve a mí.

—Tienes que hablar con él.

—Victor, yo no quiero hacerte daño a ti— lo miró a los ojos— siempre soñé con llegar a ti, aunque jamás me imaginé que me enamoraría de ti, y ahora que estoy a tu lado tengo miedo de perderte o herirte— dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Victor lo abrazó —Puedes estar tranquilo, lo único que me heriría sería que te fueras de mi lado, pero no te lo voy a permitir, jamás te dejaría ir, te amo demasiado.

Yuri correspondió el abrazo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Yo igual te amo muchísimo— sonrió —estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Victor.

Al día siguiente, Victor y Yuri despertaron tarde, debido a que se quedaron hasta muy tarde conversando del mismo tema del pasado.

Victor se sentía feliz, al fin conocía más sobre su amado.

Ambos se levantaron, muy soñolientos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor para desayunar, fueron recibidos por una visita inesperada.

—¡Yuri-onii-chan!— exclamó una voz femenina.

Una muchacha de 16 años corrió hacia Yuri y lo abrazó.

—¡Yuriko!

—Te extrañé muchísimo, Yuri-onii-chan— confesó abrazándolo muy fuerte.

—Es cierto, la última vez que te vi fue antes de irme a Detroit, has crecido mucho— comentó correspondiendo el abrazo con mucha emoción.

—He visto todas tus competencias, eres increíble. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llegado al podio y seas entrenado por Victor Nikiforov!

Yuriko separó el abrazo y miró a Victor, quien presenciaba sorprendido toda la escena.

Ella bajó la cabeza en modo de reverencia, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi primo, me hace muy feliz que esté a tu cuidado.

—Gracias, Yuri es muy importante para mí.

Yuriko lo miró confundida, Yuri le mostró el anillo que posaba en su mano.

—Nos vamos a casar— contó sonrojado.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yuriko y saltó a su primo para abrazarlo.

—¡Felicidades Yuri-onii-chan!— exclamó— de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, realmente me hace feliz verte de este modo— comentó mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—¿Yuriko?— preguntó preocupado al notar que lloraba.

—Lo siento Yuri-onii-chan, estoy emocionada, hace tiempo que no te veía y el poder ver que estás tan bien ahora, me hace muy feliz— confesó limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Te extrañé mucho, Yuriko— dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Creo que debemos presentarnos como corresponde— comentó Victor.

—Oh sí— dijo Yuriko sonriendo— me llamo Natsume Yuriko, un gusto conocerlo— se presentó.

—Victor Nikiforov, un gusto también conocerte, Yuri me habló de ti— se presentó sonriendo.

Yuriko soltó una risita— Yuri igual me habló siempre de usted, él siempre lo ha amado.

—¡Yuriko!— exclamó Yuri sonrojado.

Victor lo miró sorprendido.

—Incluso tenía su pieza llena de posters de usted— contó.

—¡Yuriko!— llevó sus manos a su rostro, muy sonrojado.

Victor sonrió y lo miró contento.

—Por cierto Yuriko, ¿y los demás?— preguntó Yuri.

—Vine sola, mamá viajó con papá por asuntos de trabajo, y no quise quedarme con onii-chan, está muy insoportable— respondió.

—¿A pesar de que ya es adulto?

—¡Es un idiota! Anda llorando porque sus novias lo dejan cuando él mismo se lo buscó por andar ofendiéndolas con su superficialidad.

—Ya veo— comentó no muy sorprendido.

—Incluso espanta a los chicos que me gustan— se quejó.

—Sí que la tienes difícil.

—Por cierto, me dijo que te dijera "felicidades, al fin tienes a tu ruso rendido a tus pies".

Victor miró sorprendido y confundido a Yuri, quien se sonrojó.

«Al fin dejó de equivocarse de país» pensó.

—Quería venir a verte, Yuri-onii-chan. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir— confesó sonriendo.

Yuri la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—Yo igual quería verte— la abrazó.

Victor sonrió ante tal escena.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?— preguntó una voz masculina con sorpresa.

Yurio miraba confundido a los tres.

Yuriko lo miró y con un poco de emoción se acercó a él.

—Un gusto conocerte, soy Natsume Yuriko, prima de Yuri— se presentó.

—Oh— contestó Yurio.

—Preséntate como corresponde, Yurio— regañó Victor.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua y la miró dudoso, ella le sonrió.

—Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky— se presentó un poco sonrojado.

—Te he visto ¡Tu patinaje es muy hermoso!

Yurio se sonrojó más.

Victor sonrió malicioso —Yuriko es muy linda, ¿Verdad Yurio?

—¿Ah?— dijo molesto, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Gracias Victor-onii-chan— dijo ella riéndose.

Yurio nuevamente chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Puedo llamarte también "Yurio-kun"?— preguntó Yuriko.

—No me gusta ese apodo y no entiendo que es eso del "kun", pero sí.

—Vaya, Yurio ha sido cautivado— comentó Victor con burla.

Yuri soltó una pequeña risita.

—¡Cállense ustedes!— exclamó Yurio sonrojado.

La tarde pasó siendo muy alegre y familiar.

Los dos rusos habían simpatizado con Yuriko, y Yuri se sentía feliz de poder volver a ver a su querida prima.

Victor molestaba a Yurio insinuándole que el pequeño rubio se había flechado con la bella Yuriko.

Yurio se molestaba sonrojándose mucho y dándole miradas de odio.

No iba a negar que Yuriko era muy bella e incluso le daba una sensación de que ella era muy amable, tierna, frágil y delicada.

Hasta que la hizo enojar.

—¿Por qué le has dicho cerdo a Yuri-onii-chan?— preguntó enfadada cuando escuchó como Yurio había llamado a su querido primo.

—Tranquila, así me dice siempre— dijo Yuri riendo.

—¿Qué?

—A veces le digo katsudon también— comentó Yurio, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

—¿Yurio-kun es un abusivo?

—Ya estoy acostumbrado— comentó Yuri.

—¿Soportar tanto a mi onii-chan te hizo inmune a los mocosos engreídos que se creen superiores al resto?

—¿A quién le dices mocoso engreído?— preguntó Yurio ofendido.

—¡A ti! ¿Qué te crees al dirigirte así a mi Yuri-onii-chan? Él es mayor que tú, llámalo con respeto.

—Yo lo llamo como quiera, mocosa.

—¡¿A quién le dices mocosa?! ¡Tengo 16!

—¡¿Qué? No parece!

Yuriko lo miró enfurecida, Yurio chasqueó la lengua.

Victor y Yuri miraban en silencio la escena, aguantándose la risa.

—Creo que Yurio finalmente encontró su alma gemela— comentó Victor.

—Yuriko no tiene paciencia con las personas explosivas como Yurio, dudo que algo entre ellos pudiera funcionar— comentó Yuri.

Yurio y Yuriko se lanzaban miradas de odio.

—Es divertido ver de ese modo a Yuriko— comentó Yuri riéndose.

—Digo lo mismo en cuanto a Yurio— comentó Victor riéndose también.

Los días comenzaron a pasar.

Los cuatro pasaban su tiempo juntos, a pesar de que Yurio y Yuriko demostraban no llevarse muy bien.

Victor comenzó a molestarlos más, diciéndoles que hacían una linda pareja.

—Jamás estaría con una bruja explosiva como ella— afirmó Yurio.

—Y yo no estaría con un rubio oxigenado con complejo de gato— afirmó Yuriko.

—¿A quién crees que llamas así?

Yuri soltó una risita al escucharlos. Los cuatro se encontraban en la calle rumbo a un determinado lugar.

La tienda de música de Reiji.

Victor había convencido a Yuri que fuera a hablar con él y arreglaran las cosas.

Los cuatro llegaron y al entrar a la tienda se encontraron con Reiji quien hablaba por teléfono.

—¡¿Cómo que no podrá ir?!— se quejó Reiji con el celular— ¿Cómo es que se enfermó de la garganta justo hoy día? Hoy nos presentaremos en ese bar, no podemos faltar y es el único que canta— reclamó.

«Qué déjà vu» pensó Yuri.

Reiji miró a Yuri y abrió la boca de la impresión.

—Espérame, te llamo enseguida— dijo al teléfono y cortó.

Yuri se sintió nervioso y bajó la mirada.

—Nosotros vamos y volvemos— dijo Victor, llevándose a los dos adolescente fuera de la tienda.

Yuri se quedó solo junto a Reiji.

—Yuri...

—¿Podemos conversar?

—Yo...

—Quería pedirte disculpas, no sabía que todavía te sentías así, de verdad lamento no haber podido corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Reiji se removió sorprendido y se sonrojó un poco.

—Yo no debí haber reaccionado así.

—Reiji...

—Yuri, necesito pedirte un favor— dijo un poco desesperado— con unos amigos vamos a tocar en el bar que hay a la vuelta hoy en la noche y nuestra vocalista nos falló— contó.

Yuri lo miró nervioso, sabiendo a que quería ir.

—¿Podrías cantar con nosotros, por favor?

Yuri lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió.

Reiji se lo agradeció un millón de veces.

Luego de eso, el pelinegro les avisó sobre lo sucedido a Victor, Yurio y Yuriko.

Reiji le dio entradas y se llevó a Yuri para que practicara la canción.

Yuri se sentía frustrado, no sentía como si hubiese conversado lo suficiente con Reiji, y jamás pensó que terminaría haciéndole nuevamente ese tipo de favor.

Finalmente llegó la noche.

Yuri junto a Reiji y los amigos de él se prepararon para tocar en el bar.

Victor estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que escucharía a Yuri cantar.

Yurio y Yuriko también estaban emocionados por escucharlo.

Le presentación empezó.

Yuri se sorprendió al escuchar la guitarra de Reiji, había mejorado bastante. Sonrió mientras cantaba.

Miró hacia el público y vio la mirada de sorpresa de Victor, sintió su corazón latir agitado.

Después miró a Reiji, quien tocaba la guitarra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sintió un cosquilleo de alegría por verlo de ese modo, haciendo lo que amaba.

«Qué bueno que no te rendiste, Reiji» pensó.

La presentación acabó luego de tocar varias canciones.

Detrás del escenario, Yuri muy cansado se sentó en el piso.

—¡Fue excelente!— escuchó gritar a los amigos de Reiji y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Reiji con una sonrisa se le acercó.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Estuviste increíble, Reiji— dijo Yuri sonriendo.

Reiji se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, quedándose en silencio unos segundos.

Yuri lo miró confundido e iba llamar su nombre cuando Reiji lo miró con seriedad, lo tomó del torso y lo levantó del piso.

—¿Reiji?— alcanzó a decir pero fue interrumpido con algo cálido que tocó sus labios.

Victor que estaba en el público fue para atrás del escenario a ver a Yuri.

Al llegar se encontró con una escena que jamás hubiese deseado ver.

Reiji estaba besando a Yuri.

Yurio y Yuriko llegaron tras él y al ver lo sucedido, abrieron la boca por el asombro.

Yuri que había quedado paralizado, al percatarse que era observado, logró reaccionar y acabó con el beso.

Llevó sus manos a su boca y miró con furia a Reiji.

Victor bajó la mirada y prefirió marcharse del lugar, sin decir nada y a paso rápido.

* * *

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo :3

Muchas gracias a todos por leer ❤

Ya subí el one-shot que mencioné el capítulo pasado, se llama "Niño sonriente" por si les interesa leerlo :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	8. Capítulo 8 Final

Capítulo 8 Final

Reiji sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y también estaba impactado de haberse atrevido a hacerlo.

Yurio y Yuriko estaban sin palabras.

Yuri que estaba muy sorprendido y molesto, decidió romper el silencio.

—Reiji, ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento— bajó la mirada— me dejé llevar por la emoción, de verdad que lo siento.

Yuri miró a los adolescentes, quienes se sobresaltaron.

—Necesito hablar con él, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas por favor?

—¿No deberías ir tras Victor?— preguntó Yurio sorprendido y un poco molesto.

—Victor sabe que lo amo a él y que tengo que conversar con Reiji.

Yurio lo miró confundido y asombrado. Yuriko comprendió la situación y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a caminar e irse del lugar.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Yuri comenzó a hablar.

—Yo quiero pedirte disculpas. Desde que te conocí siempre fui apático contigo, y a pesar de eso siempre seguiste insistiendo en pasar tu tiempo conmigo.

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

—Jamás me imaginé que te enamorarías de mí, incluso aquella vez que nos distanciamos creí que me odiabas, pero cuando me acerqué a ti no lo pensaste ni dos veces y nos reconciliamos— tomó aire— yo de verdad quiero agradecerte por todo eso, perdón por no haber sido amable contigo y perdón por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Reiji mirando el piso.

-Sí— respondió un poco nervioso.

-Perdón por besarte— dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Yuri sintió un dolor en su pecho y recordó todas las veces que Reiji se acercó a él dándole su compañía.

—Gracias por todo— dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta salir del bar.

«Qué rápido fue todo» pensó inexpresivo.

Afuera estaba Yurio, quien se le acercó con seriedad.

—Con Yuriko fuimos a buscar al anciano y logramos detenerlo a que se fuera a otro lugar— dijo un poco avergonzado— ven, tienes que hablar con él— mandó.

Yuri asintió, agradecido por la ayuda.

Yuriko estaba con Victor, dudosa sin saber que decir. El ruso tenía una mirada perdida a la vista de ella.

A pesar de que él sabía que Yuri había sido besado sin su consentimiento, igual le dolía haber visto tal escena, pero debía estar tranquilo y no sentir celos de eso.

—Victor-onii-chan— lo llamó Yuriko, él la miró atento— por favor disculpa a Yuri-onii-chan, él puede ser un poco insensible con la gente pero es fiel con los que ama.

Victor se quedó en silencio, recordando aquella vez en Barcelona cuando Yuri dijo que quería acabar con todo tras la final.

Suspiró y miró a la muchacha.

—Su falta de confianza lo ha hecho dañar a otros, no sólo a él mismo, pero yo más que nadie sé lo mucho que se ha esforzado en superar eso.

—Gracias por amar a mi primo— dijo sonriendo.

Victor sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver a Yurio llegar con Yuri.

Yurio y Yuriko se alejaron del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Victor miró con seriedad a Yuri, no estaba enojado con él, pero lo molestaría un poco.

Tenía planeado hacer eso, pero esa idea desapareció rápidamente cuando se percató que muchas lágrimas caían de los ojos de su novio.

—Hablé con Reiji, me disculpé y le di las gracias por todo— contó tratando de hablar claro a pesar de estar llorando.

—Yuri...

—Dije todo lo que quería decir, sé que con palabras no repararé mucho, pero... de algún modo me siento aliviado— confesó.

Victor abrió sus brazos, mirándolo en silencio.

Yuri saltó hacia los brazos de Victor y lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a llorar mucho más fuerte.

Victor sólo lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

Luego de un rato, Yuri calmó su llanto pero no se despegó del abrazo.

—Te amo Victor, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Victor separó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado, no te imaginas cuanto te amo— declaró y lo besó en los labios.

Se quedaron un rato besándose hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los dos adolescentes que habían regresado preocupados por ellos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Yurio llevó sus manos a su rostro y ojos muy avergonzado, mientras que Yuriko sólo los miró con una sonrisa y muy emocionada.

—Volvamos a casa— decidió Yuri.

Los cuatro regresaron a Yutopia.

Los adolescentes se fueron a dormir, mientras que Yuri tomó la mano de Victor para llamar su atención.

—Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.

Victor lo miró sorprendido pero se dejó llevar por él.

Salieron de Yutopia y caminaron en silencio por las calles, hasta llegar a una preparatoria.

—Yo estudié aquí junto a Reiji. Ya te conté que no fui para nada sociable con nadie aquí, siempre me mantuve alejado de todos y al igual que en secundaria, me sentí hipócrita al tener que sonreír en las fotografías de final de año.

—Vi una foto tuya en la que salías sonriendo no muy contento— contó riendo.

—Bueno, ya entiendes entonces— dijo avergonzado.

—Es una pena, tu sonrisa sincera es muy hermosa.

—Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar— dijo sonrojado por el halago— desde que estás a mi lado comencé a cambiar, las competencias son divertidas y disfruto de conocer nuevas personas, cuando fui a Detroit a pesar de que hice un gran amigo, siguió costándome tratar con las personas, pero estoy feliz por cómo fluyó todo y como ahora estoy aquí junto a ti.

Victor lo miró sorprendido, Yuri continuó hablando.

—Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, estoy muy feliz de dónde estoy ahora y estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo— confesó— gracias por haber insistido en saber acerca de mi pasado, desde que te conté todo eso, siento como si me hubiese liberado de algo, el hablar de mi pasado me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo ahora mi presente— sonrió.

Victor tomó su mano y la besó, Yuri se sonrojó levemente.

—Gracias por dejarme saber acerca de ti, me hace muy feliz sentirme cercano a ti y saber lo que piensas— confesó sonriendo.

Yuri nuevamente sonrió y sorpresivamente lo besó.

Luego de eso, regresaron a Yutopia, donde una vez que llegaron se fueron directamente a la habitación a dormir juntos.

Yuri no supo más de Reiji durante su estadía en Hasetsu, a pesar de que había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir, una parte de él le todavía se sentía extraña.

No era nada lindo saber que había dañado a una persona sólo por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, y no poder hacer nada al respecto para desaparecer ese daño.

Sólo el tiempo lo curaría.

El momento de regresar a Rusia llegó.

Tenían todo listo, al día siguiente irían al aeropuerto acompañados por la familia Katsuki para despedirlos.

Yuri mandó un mensaje a Reiji, diciéndole que volvería a Rusia.

El día llegó, todos estaban despidiéndose en el aeropuerto.

—Creo que te extrañaré— dijo Yuriko con indiferencia a Yurio.

—Creo que yo igual— contestó el rubio con la misma indiferencia.

—Tal vez me una a las Yuri Angels— contó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah?

La muchacha se acercó a su primo Yuri y lo abrazó.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Yuri-onii-chan.

—Y yo a ti, Yuriko— dijo abrazándola también.

—Me quedaré en Yutopia hasta que mis padres regresen a casa, ni loca vuelvo con mi onii-chan, pero estando aquí te extrañaré mucho más— contó.

Yuriko apretó más el abrazo y luego de eso se acercó a Victor.

—Cuídese mucho y por favor siga cuidando de mi primo, Victor-onii-chan— pidió sonriendo.

—Igualmente, por supuesto— contestó sonriendo.

Yuri sonreía con ternura, cuando notó que alguien conocido se acercaba lentamente.

—Reiji— lo llamó y se le acercó.

Yurio y Yuriko lo miraron impactados, pero al ver que Victor sonrió, se calmaron.

—Esto es como un déjà vu— comentó Reiji.

—Un poco— contestó Yuri.

—Te deseo lo mejor, sigue triunfando en el patinaje.

—Gracias— sonrió.

Reiji abrazó a Yuri fuertemente.

—Te extrañaré mucho.

Yuri asintió y ambos se separaron del abrazo.

—También gracias por todo— continuó hablando Reiji— estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti, eres una persona increíble, me animaste a seguir mi sueño, y ahora mismo lo que más deseo es que seas feliz con tu patinaje y con la persona que amas— sonrió.

Yuri trató de no llorar, pero fracasó.

Muchas lágrimas cayeron sin su permiso, pero él no las limpió, las dejó fluir.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo, Reiji— dijo sonriendo.

—Digo lo mismo, gracias por ser mi amigo.

Reiji se acercó lentamente y le besó la frente.

Yurio y Yuriko se sobresaltaron asustados, Victor sintió un poco de celos pero se los aguantó, no se atrevería a interrumpirlos, quería ver a su Yuri tranquilo y feliz.

Finalmente, el momento de abordar el avión llegó.

—Reiji, gracias por no haberte rendido con tu sueño, sigamos esforzándonos— dijo Yuri.

Reiji sonrió y asintió.

—Sí ¡Ya quiero ver tu presentación en este Grand Prix Final!

Yuri sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Luego de dar un último "hasta pronto" a la familia Katsuki, abordaron el avión.

El avión despegó.

Reiji miró al cielo con una sonrisa, Yuriko se le acercó lentamente.

—Yuri-onii-chan me habló de ti, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de él durante la preparatoria y por ser su amigo.

—Sí que quieres mucho a tu primo— contestó riendo.

—Sí, incluso lo quiero mucho más que a mi hermano mayor— contó contagiándose la risa.

—Yuri es increíble— comentó sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

—Sí, verlo me anima a seguir con mi sueño— dijo con una sonrisa alegre y cálida.

Reiji la miró sorprendido, siendo cautivado por la sonrisa de la muchacha.

—A mi igual— sonrió conmovido.

Adentro del avión, Yuri que estaba sentado al lado de Victor, lo miró sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por ayudarme a arreglar las cosas con Reiji— sonrió— serás un gran esposo— dijo riendo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Yuri se dio cuenta de su comentario y también se sonrojó, pero no retiró lo dicho.

Victor sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Ambos se miraron con ternura y sonrieron.

Victor colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri y luego de un rato se quedó dormido.

Yuri soltó una risita al sentir la cabeza de su amado en su hombro, miró con ternura a Yurio, quien también dormía. Después miró a Victor con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron y los cerró para lentamente quedarse dormido.

Estaba feliz de tenerlos a ambos a su lado.

Estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de Victor.

Y estaba feliz de no haberse rendido con su sueño.

* * *

Y el fin.

Me siento feliz conmigo misma, terminé lo que empecé, y disfruté escribirlo.

Un montón de gracias a quienes siguieron este fic, tanto a quienes comentaron y a quienes no, en conclusión, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron ❤

Pido disculpas si es que tuve errores de ortografía y/o redacción a lo largo del fic.

Tengo planeado seguir escribiendo más fanfics, estoy obsesionada con Yuri on Ice y me encanta el fandom. Pero eso será más adelante xD

Por el momento, seguiré llorando porque todavía no anuncian segunda temporada y leeré un montón de fanfics más ❤

Nuevamente muchas gracias ❤

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
